Haley, the Single Mother
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Haley has a four year old from a one night stand. At a basketball game she attends, she gets asked out by NBA star Nathan Scott. He meets Jamie and can instantly tell, Jamie's his son. CUTE LITTLE FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

Haley James was your typical twenty-three year old. She had a best friend. And two best girl friends. She also has a four year old son.

Back in high school, at a graduation party, Haley got really drunk and had a one night stand. About a month later, she found out she pregnant. She decided to keep Jamie. His full name is James Lucas Scott. Even though Haley's last name is James, she wanted his last name to be his uncle's last name. She didn't want to have an abortion or give it up. This was her child and she couldn't stand anyone raising him.

The day he was born was the happiest day of her life. She wanted him in that moment. She was so in love with him. She was so glad that she didn't give him up. If she did, she wouldn't be where she is today.

Her best friend, Lucas Scott. They had been best friends since they were in pre-school. Lucas is the head coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. He was a very good uncle to Jamie. He takes him out to basketball games and to the zoo. He's sort of a father figure for Jamie. He was always having a guys sleepover at least once a month.

One of Haley's best girlfriend is Brooke Davis. They have been friends since they entered high school when Haley helped Brooke on a test. Brooke is a fashion designer. She owns CLOTHES OVER BRO'S. It's very successful. Since Haley has four year old, she gets a lot of free new clothes that are in style.

Another one of her friends, Peyton Sawyer was a very successful record producer. She owned Red Bedroom Record. She has a lot of famous stars including Mia Catalano, Beyonce, Nick Lachey, Fall Out Boy, Jackson Mannequin, The Honorary Title, The Fray, and Haley James.

Haley was an incredible singer. She didn't go on tour because of Jamie. But she did record. She has sold over three million copies of her four albums.

Haley woke up and took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She made breakfast and then woke up Jamie and helped him get ready for school. He ate his breakfast and went off to school. Haley then ran some errands. She paid some bills online, she went grocery shopping and she picked up a couple of gifts for Jamie's fifth birthday. Then she went to the recording studio to record her new saw that she wrote. It was called 'Two worlds Collide' **(ORIGINAL SONG BY DEMI LOVATO) **

_She was given the world_

_So much that she couldn't see_

_And she needed someone_

_To show her who she could be_

_And she tried to survive _

_Wearing her heart on her sleeve _

_but I needed you to believe _

_You had your dreams, I have mine. _

_You had your fears, I was fine. _

_You showed me what I couldn't find, _

_When two different worlds collide. _

_La dee da dee da _

_She was scared of it all, _

_Watching from far away. _

_She was given a role,_

_Never knew just when to play. _

_And she tried to survive _

_Living her life on her own _

_Always afraid of the throne _

_But you've given me strength to find home. _

_You had your dreams, I have mine. _

_You had your fears, I was fine. _

_You showed me what I couldn't find, _

_When two different worlds collide. _

_She was scared, unprepared. _

_Lost in the dark, falling Apart, _

_I can't survive, with you by my side. _

_We're gonna be alright._

_(We're gonna be alright) _

_This is what happens when two worlds collide. _

_You had your dreams, I have mine. _

_You had your fears, I was fine. _

_You show me what I couldn't find, _

_When two different worlds collide. _

_La dee da dee da _

_You had your dreams, I have mine._

_(You had your dreams, I have mine.) _

_You had your fears, I was fine. _

_You showed me what I couldn't find,_

_ When two different worlds collide. _

_When two different worlds collide. _

When Haley was finished with the song, she listened to it with Peyton.

Peyton nodded her head. "That was really good. Do you have any other songs?"

"No, but I am in the middle of writing a couple of songs." Haley checked her phone messages. "Weird, I have a phone call from Lucas. He never calls. He texts me." Haley listens to the message.

'_Hey Haley, Jamie's school couldn't get a hold of you, but they got a hold of me. No need to worry. Jamie just has a fever. He's sleeping in his room in my house. Don't worry. I know saying this won't stop you from worrying, you're a mom, it's what you do. So, just come on down whenever."_

Peyton looked at Haley. "The song was great. Go see your son. Take care of him."

"Thanks Peyt." Haley went to Luke's house and found Lucas on his laptop. "Luke, how is he?"

Lucas looked up from his laptop. "He's sleeping right now. He woke up about fifteen minutes ago and puked, I gave him some of his Tylenol® and he fell right back asleep."

"But he's okay?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Hales, he's fine. He just has a little bug."

"Okay. He's really fine. Just let him sleep it off. And when he wakes up, you can take him home. Or you can just hang here until morning."

"Okay, thank you. But it's only like two in the afternoon."

"Well, just sit and tell me about the recording today."

"I recorded '_Two Worlds Collide'_, it was really such a great song."

"Good. I'm happy for you. I didn't actually think you'd be this famous."

"I'm not famous."

"You would be if you actually toured."

"Lucas, you know I can't tour. I have a four year old to look after."

"Take him with you. Take Brooke with you. Take someone with you. You can be famous and be a great mom at the same time."

"Lucas, Jamie is more important to me than my music. If I have to choose between him or music, it's him."

"But it doesn't have to be, Haley."

"Yes it does. He doesn't have a dad. If he did, I would be probably be on tour now and Jamie would be his father. But the fact is Jamie doesn't have a father. If he did, I would be married. You know sometimes I wish I never had Jamie."

"You don't mean that."

"I know I don't, but I wish I was married, or I at least knew who the father was."

"But you don't. and look at my mom. She raised me by herself. And look how I turned out. I don't know who my real father is. My uncle is now my father. He's been my father because he was there for my mom, just like I'm there for you."

"I know. That's why Jamie's last name is Scott. And also that's why his middle name is Lucas and you're his godfather."

"I hate that movie."

"For the last time, it has nothing to do with the movie. You know it, I know it, and even Jamie knows it."

"I do Uncle Lucas." Haley and Lucas look up to see Jamie coming in.

Haley smiled at her son. "How are you feeling baby? You okay?"

"I'm fine. But can you sing me a song?"

"Sure, sit down and I will grab uncle Lucas' guitar that he never learned how to play."

"I only told you that so you would have another guitar to play when you come here. At least I learned to tune it."

"Thant's something." Haley grabbed the guitar and sat on the chair so she could have room to play. "What do you want to hear sweetie?"

"I want to hear _You and me_." **(BY LIFEHOUSE)**

"Okay James."

_What day is it? __And in what month? _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time _

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all other people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words _

_You've got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here _

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_ Nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all other people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_There's something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out _

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_ Everything she does is right _

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all other people _

_And I don't know why, _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove can't keep my eyes off of you _

_What day is it? _

_And in what month? _

_This clock never seemed so alive_

After Haley had finished the song she decided to sing another one, an upbeat one. **(MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU BY KELLY CLARKSON)**

_Guess this means you're sorry _

_You're standing at my door _

_Guess this means you take back _

_All you said before _

_Like how much you wanted_

_ Anyone but me _

_Said you'd never come back _

_But here you are again _

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me And honestly, _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye _

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight _

_I know that __I've got issues _

_But you're pretty messed up too _

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you _

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly, _

_My life __**(my life) **__would suck __**(would suck) **__without you _

_Being with you Is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you _

_But I can't let you go _

_Oh yeah _

_`Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me _

_And honestly, _

_My life __**(my life) **__would suck __**(would suck) **__without you _

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly, _

_My life __**(my life) **__would suck __**(would suck) **__without you_

"I liked that one mama. It was cool." He went and hugged his mom.

"You want to know a secret?" He nodded. "I wrote that for you. My life would suck without my little man." They Eskimo kissed. "Now it is time for you to go to bed. It is 9:00."

"Okay," he said glumly. "Can Uncle Lucas tuck me in?"

Lucas was already in the headed for the stairs when Jamie asked that question. "Let's go Jamster. Chop-chop."

When Lucas came back down Haley was pouting. "What's up?" Haley looked up and saw Lucas standing in front of her. "You feeling okay?"

"I don't know. I just, I really don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan Scott was just finishing up practice when his girlfriend, designer Brooke Davis called him. They had been dating on and off since high school. Brooke had kept bugging him about proposing or she would find someone else.

"What do you want Brooke?" Nathan said angrily into his phone.

"_I just got a marriage proposal. Any hints there, 23?"_

"No, I don't have a clue what you're talking about. Listen, I will see you tonight for our anniversary. Clay is waiting. We have a meeting like twenty minutes ago."

"_Fine, but I need a ring, preferably five karat. Of more."_

"Goodbye." He hung up on her and he was walking out when he bumped into his brother, Lucas. "What do you want?"

"I came here to pick up my friend, she's in a meeting right now." Lucas looked up and down at his brother.

"Dude stop checking me out, we're brothers. I'm not into kinky, that way anyway."

"I don't need to know." Nathan and Lucas stood there for about another minute when a little blonde haired boy came running towards them yelling Lucas' name. Lucas picked him up. "Hey buddy. Is your mom out yet?"

"Yeah, she got the job." Haley soon followed. "Right mama?"

"That's right." Haley grabbed Jamie from Lucas. She looked up at Nathan. "Do I know you. You look so familiar."

"That's Nathan Scott." Haley looked down at her son. "He wears number 23. He's a point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, it is. Smart kid."

"Gets that from his mom." Lucas said as Haley let down Jamie. "He gets a lot of great qualities from his mom."

Nathan scoffed. "What are you two, sleeping together? 'Cause I think you two would make a really cute couple. I would love to know that Haley here is my sister-in-law."

"She's not my wife. We're not sleeping together. We should go."

* * *

When they arrived at Haley's house, Haley crashed on her couch. "I got the job. I will be singing the National Anthem. They also want me to sing a couple of songs for the cheerleaders, so I won't be seeing you during half-time." Lucas looked surprised at her. She looked back at him. "What? I know basketball terms. Plus the guy at the office told me, so there's that."

"I still cannot believe that Jamie had to tell you who Nathan was. You know him. You watch him all the time. He's '23 cute butt.'" He said referring to Haley's nickname for his brother when he's on the court.

"Right. So is he dating anyone?"

"Brooke Davis."

"Shit, that's right." Haley knew about them. Apparently they were everyone's favorite couple. They were dating and they were supposedly engaged. "I don't care, I have my guy, Chase." Haley was currently dating Chase Adams. They were about 300 miles apart. They had an e-mail and phone relationship. They weren't having sex, and Chase was about to move to New York to a model, that was his dream job. She didn't know why, but she supported it. And she had to be a supportive girlfriend.

Haley grabbed her guitar and started to strum and she ended up playing one of her favorite songs. **(MY GUY BY DIANA ROSS AND THE SUPREMES)**

_Nothing you can say, _

_Can take me away, _

_From my guy. _

_Nothing you could do, _

_'cause I'm stuck like __glue, _

_To my guy. _

_I'm sticking to my guy, _

_Like a stamp to a letter,_

_Like birds of a feather, _

_We, stick together, _

_I can tell you from the start, _

_I can't be torn apart from my guy. _

_Nothing you could do, _

_Could make me be untrue, _

_To my guy._

_(My Guy)_

_Nothing you could buy, _

_Could make me tell a lie, _

_To my guy _

_(My Guy) _

_I gave my guy, _

_My word of honor, _

_To be faithful,_

_And I'm gonna, _

_You'd better be believing, _

_I won't be deceiving, _

_My guy. _

_As a matter of opinion, I_

_think he's tops, _

_My opinion is, _

_He's the cream of the crop, _

_As a matter of taste, _

_To be exact, _

_He's my ideal, _

_As a matter of fact. _

_No muscle bound man, _

_Could take my hand, _

_From my guy. _

_(My guy) _

_No handsome face, _

_Could ever take the place,_

_Of my guy, _

_(My guy) _

_He may not be a movie star, _

_But when it comes to being happy, _

_We are, _

_There's not a man today, _

_Who can take me away, _

_From my guy. _

_No muscle bound man, _

_Could take my hand,_

_From my guy. _

_(My guy) _

_No handsome face, _

_Could ever take the place, _

_Of my guy, _

_(My guy)_

_He may not be a movie star, _

_But when it comes to being happy, _

_We are, _

_There's not a man today, _

_Who can take me away, _

_From my guy._

_(what'cha say?)_

_There's not a man today, _

_Who could take me away,_

_From my guy. _

_(Tell me more!) _

_There's not a man today,_

_Who could take me away, _

_From my guy_

"Singing that for me?" Haley jumped when she heard the voice. Haley turned around and saw Nathan Scott standing in her doorway. "I'll be your guy if you want?"

"I was just singing about my boyfriend, Chase. Whose my boyfriend." Haley looked him up and down. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just thought that you're son would like an autograph jersey, free of charge. Of course, I wouldn't mind if you would pay me in sex."

"Not gonna happen. Nice try. I'm a mother. I'm not going to have sex with a complete stranger. Especially when I have a boyfriend."

"Keep telling yourself that, but does your kid want the jersey or not?"

"He does, thank you." she said as she took it away from him. "How did you know where I lived?"

"I followed you here."

"Stalker."

"So can I come in? After all, you do have my autograph, free of charge, so…."

"Come on in, Mr. Scott." Haley gestured to Nathan to come in. Haley looked around awkwardly. "So I guess you'll be seeing me soon enough."

Nathan turned towards her. "Yeah, the music thing right. If you're that good, why don't you just tour or something."

"I have a four year old. He has school. I just can't do that to him."

"You have Lucas. Lucas can watch him."

"I just can't. I'd miss him too much." Haley picked up a photo of her, Lucas and Jamie at the zoo. "He'd miss me too. I can't to that to him." Haley looked up at Nathan.

"What song are you going to sing?"

"The national anthem. And a few other songs for the cheerleaders at half-time."

"Nate?" Lucas said from behind them. "You stalking my best friend?"

"I was dropping off my package for her." Nathan said, smirking.

"Yeah I'll bet." Lucas looked Haley. "You okay?"

"He was just seriously dropping off a signed jersey for Jamie. That's it.

"It better be." Lucas said, his teeth clenched.

Nathan smiled at Lucas then turned to look at Haley. "I best be going. See you Hales." Haley's face stiffened as he left.

"You sure you okay?" Lucas asked once more.

"Lucas, I am fine. I think it's time for you to go. Jamie sleeping?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go. I have to meet Peyton. She and I are doing something special tonight."

"Getting engaged I hope."

"Where did you get that from."

"The engagement ring in your left pocket. Don't worry, I didn't tell her. But if she asks about my new music, don't give her an answer. It's not finished."

"Okay. See you."

"Yeah, see you too." As soon as Lucas left, Haley went into the kitchen and started to prep dinner when she heard a noise. She turned to see Nathan standing there in front of her. "Why are you here?"

"I saw Lucas leave and I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I think we should sit."

"No, not unless you tell be why you broke into my house just to talk to me!"

"Okay, I remember you from high school."

Haley crossed her arms over her chest. "Go on."

"You conceived your son on the day of graduation, right?" Haley nodded slowly. "And the next morning you heard the guy in the shower so you left."

"How do you know this?"

"I think I'm Jamie's father."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**LUCAS AND PEYTON GETTING ENGAGED**

**HALEY AND NATHAN KISS**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Yeah, see you too." As soon as Lucas left, Haley went into the kitchen and started to prep dinner when she heard a noise. She turned to see Nathan standing there in front of her. "Why are you here?"_

"_I saw Lucas leave and I needed to talk to you."_

"_What about?"_

"_I think we should sit."_

"_No, not unless you tell be why you broke into my house just to talk to me!"_

"_Okay, I remember you from high school."_

_Haley crossed her arms over her chest. "Go on."_

"_You conceived your son on the day of graduation, right?" Haley nodded slowly. "And the next morning you heard the guy in the shower so you left."_

"_How do you know this?"_

"_I think I'm Jamie's father."_

Haley shuttered out of her current state. She looked at Nathan confused. "What did you just say?"

Nathan just looked at Haley caringly. "I asked you out."

Haley sighed a sigh of relieve. "Thank God. Yeah no. I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend."

Nathan just shrugged. "I have a girlfriend. And you don't see the people we're with here do you?" Nathan looked around. "I don't see them around. Brooke's in New York. And you're boyfriend?"

"The same. He's in New York. He's a model."

"So he's gay. Can't you see that?"

Haley chuckled a little. "He's not gay. He's my boyfriend. And no matter what you say, I'm not cheating on him. No matter what you say. So don't go being all charming and everything, it won't work."

"What if I say I'll bring you my A game? What then?"

"Just get out. I need to take a nap anyway." Haley tried pushing Nathan out the door. "Will you just go. I have a child who is sleeping. Come here next time Jamie isn't here."

"Fine, I'm gone. Don't worry, you will see my A game. Soon enough."

The next day when Haley dropped off Jamie at school, she went to the arena to see Nathan. She went into the locker room and saw Nathan with just his boxers on. "You want to talk, talk."

Nathan just looked like a shy and embarrassed little boy. "Haley, this is the men's locker room. You shouldn't be here. If you really want to talk, we'll talk. But you should really leave. I don't want to get in trouble for my girlfriend being in the locker room again."

"I'm not your girlfriend." Haley said and then left. She waited until Nathan came out about two minutes later and she slapped him straight in the face. "I am not your girlfriend. Don't ever call me that again."

"Sorry, geez." Nathan said as he held his cheek. "I won't say it again. It's just this girl that I slept with a few weeks ago and only slept, she came in wanting a quickie before she had to go to work. The coach came in and he called me on it. Anyways, he says if it happens again I'm out of the next three games. So next time don't come into the locker room. Don't you have like singing practice or something."

"Yeah I do. I just, Jamie asked about you on the way to school. He wanted to know if you would take him out for pizza tonight. Will you?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. He's seems kind of cool."

"Thanks. I should go get to the studio." When she arrived there she started with the song for the Bob Cat girls. She did it over and over again for about three hours. And when she was done, she had to call Peyton to pick up Jamie since she still had about another three hours with the Celtic's girls. She grabbed her phone and dialed it.

"_Hello?" _It was Lucas. He sounded like he was in the middle of something sexual.

"Hi Luke. Did I interupt something?" Haley had to hold back laughter. "I have a favor to ask you two a favor."

"_Okay. What is it?"_

"Can you pick up Jamie? I'm still with the girls."

"_Sure no problem."_

"Thank you and congrats. I got Peyton's text and voicemail. I hope to be the made of honor. It's not official yet though. I have to go they're calling me. Tell Jamie I will be home as soon as possible and I have a surprise for him when I come home. Bye." She hung up the phone.

About four hours later, she came home to find Jamie and Lucas playing a basketball game. "Hey boys." Haley smiled when they just put their hands in the air to wave at her. "I brought home liver and onions." No reaction. "Hey Jamie I brought home a happy meal."

With that Jamie jumped at the sound of a happy meal. he rushed over to his mother and was totally disappointed when she had nothing in her hand. "Mom, you suck."

Haley's mouth just dropped. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just sad you lied. You said you had a surprise."

"I do. Open the door."

Haley smiled when her son ran towards the door and opened it. It was Nathan Scott. Jamie jumped into his arms. "Nathan Scott. I knew you'd say yes."

"I did at that. So why don't you get ready and we'll head out." He said as he put Jamie down. Jamie ran to his room to get his stuff. Nathan walk towards Haley. "Is he allergic to anything? Something you don't want him to have?"

"No soda. Juice. Just juice, and please don't have any alcohol. If you even have a sip of alcohol, call me and I'll come and get him."

"I'm ready Nathan." Haley and Nathan turned to see Jamie coming from the stairs. Haley knelt down in front of Jamie. "Okay, you go and be good for Nathan. Okay? I love you."

"Bye Mama." Jamie just went to the door.

Haley stood up and looked at her son by the door. "Take care of him." Haley started to cry.

Nathan noticed this and he went towards the door and started to go but stopped. "Hey James, I changed my mind. We won't go, unless you say goodbye to your mom and tell her you love her."

"Fine." He turned around and ran to his mother. "I love you Mama."

"I love you too." Haley smiled down at her son. She was so happy to see that her son loves her and that Nathan was caring enough to know that she needed to hear that.

About four hours later, Nathan and Jamie came back. It was about 9:00 and it was Jamie's bed time. He came in and was still sort of wired. So Haley let him stay up another 15 minutes. When she came back down from tucking him in, she came down stairs to see Nathan pouring them both a glass of wine. "Trying to get me drunk?"

"Trying to get you to talk." Nathan handed her a glass. "Sit down." Nathan gestured towards the couch and sat down the couch. "Talk to me."

"Nathan, can you just leave. I really just need you to leave."

"Talk to me. Tell me something nobody else knows about you."

Haley sighed. She sat down next to Nathan and took the glass of wine from him. "I never even told Lucas this, but uh……. it's about the night Jamie was conceived. It was graduation night. We were at this party, I don't know whose but I decided to drink. I thought, you're only young once, right. Anyways, the next thing I know, I'm puking in some bathroom. I walk out and this figure is standing in the bedroom adjacent to the bathroom. And he walks over and we tart having sex." As Haley saying this, Nathan is listening intently. "The next morning when I woke up, I heard him in the shower and I got up and dressed as quickly as I could and then I left. About a month later, I found out I was pregnant with Jamie." Haley stared at Nathan.

He put down his wine glass. "Had you had sex before that?"

"That is none of your business."

"So that was your first time?"

"Only time actually. And to tell you the truth, when guys would ask me out, I would always tell them I had a kid, that blew them off pretty quickly."

"So you used your own son to blow off guys. Clever. So what about you and Chase, you two never?"

"He's a virgin. Until marriage and I'm not ready for that."

"So, you've only had sex once in all these years?" Haley nodded. She looked at Nathan who was just leaning in to kiss her. Haley melded into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe what was happening.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY SINGS AT THE BOB CATS GAME**

**NATHAN SPENDS THE DAY WITH JAMIE AND TELLS HIM A SECRET**

**PEYTON AND LUCAS PLAN A WEDDING WITH HALEY**

**BROOKE DAVIS CAUGHT IN SCANDAL**


	4. Chapter 4

"_So, you've only had sex once in all these years?" Haley nodded. She looked at Nathan who was just leaning in to kiss her. Haley melded into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe what was happening._

When they pulled apart, Haley got up and ran to her room. She closed the door. She couldn't believe that she just kissed a guy that she hardly knew. When she kissed him, it somehow felt familiar. She heard the knocking at the door. She knew it was Nathan.

"Haley, I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving. I just thought you should know." Haley didn't open the door. She just heard Nathan leave. She got up from where she was sitting and looked out the window. She just watched him leave. And she just wanted to sleep and forget about what happened.

* * *

The next day when Haley woke up, she went downstairs. She knew she would have to face him. She was going to be singing at the game. She had to sing three songs at the game. Haley looked up when she heard her son coming down the stairs. "Hey baby. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I want to have…." They were interrupted by Lucas coming in through their door. "Uncle Luke! And you brought food." Jamie took the food from Lucas and he started to eat it in front of the television.

"So you ready for tonight?"

"No."

"You'll be fine."

"I'm gonna see Nathan. And I can't face him."

"Why? Did you make out with him?" He started to laugh. When he saw her face he knew she was serious. She had kissed him. "Haley? One question. Why?"

"He kissed me. And I sort of kissed back. It was good."

"I'll bet. Scott men kiss good." Lucas and Haley turned to see Peyton coming in. "They're also, really good in bed." Haley almost choked on her food when she heard that.

"Thank you for telling me that. I didn't really need to know it, but thank you. Are congratulations in order?" Haley asked that looking at both of them.

"Yes." Peyton held up her hand. There was a diamond ring on her ring finger. "We're getting married, and I want you to be my maid of honor. Since you're my only girlfriend that I have."

"I would love to. I was hoping anyways. And I also wanted to help plan it with Peyton. Is that okay?"

"Lucas is totally fine with this." Peyton said with the flick of her wrist. "But I want to hear about this kiss."

"It was nothing, I told him about the night I conceived Jamie and then he just kissed me."

Lucas looked towards Jamie. "You never even told me the whole story"

"I know I didn't, and telling a complete stranger was better for me to get it out."

"So, not telling me was worse than telling Nathan. The womanizer?"

"Yes! The womanizer?!" Haley sighed heavily. She looked at her son. "James, why don't you go upstairs and get ready. Nathan will be here in about ten minutes. Chop-chop." Haley looked at both Peyton and Lucas. She called Nathan and told him to come over.

"Haley, why are you going to let some, your words 'some stranger' watch your kid all day. I mean won't you be worried?"

Haley glared at Lucas. "I'm a mom Luke, I will worry. It's what we do, but don't mock my parenting abilities until you have actually have a child. And when you do, I won't mock you on how to change a diaper." Lucas just put his hands up as if saying, 'he gives up'.

The door opened and Nathan appeared from the doorway. "Hey is…."

"Nate!" The next thing he knew, Jamie hopped into his arms. "Mama said you were gonna spend the whole day with me. Is that right?"

Nathan looked over at Haley who was nodding. "We sure are, until 4:00."

"Cool." Nathan let him down so he could say goodbye to his mom. Jamie ran up to his mom. "Hey mama."

"Hey Jamester."

"I L-O-V-E you."

"I L-O-V-E you too. Smarty-pants. Be good." They embraced in an Eskimo kiss and Jamie was off for the day.

* * *

In New York, Haley's boyfriend Chase was just getting off rehearsing for his big debut as a model in Brooke Davis' line. He had to go back to her office because she needed to talk to him.

"Hey Miss Davis. You needed to see me?"

Brooke got up from behind the desk. She sat on her desk and she crossed her legs in a seductive way. She smiled seductively. "Hello Chase."

"Miss Davis, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I need for you to tell me what you think of me? As an employer of course."

"That's what you want me for?"

"Well, it would depend on your answer. So, answer me."

"You're okay, I guess."

"Just okay?"

"You're a little sexy."

Brooke smirked. "Would you do anything for your job?"

"Like what?"

"This will be your first and only show. It won't unless you sleep with me."

"I can't do that."

"Why?" Brooke stood up from her spot on the desk. "Have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, one whom I love very much. I'm not going to cheat on her."

"Yeah, well I have a boyfriend, one whom I love very much. But I'm horny, and he's not here. You're girlfriend's not here. They're not gonna know if we cheat on them. Make it interesting. You're hot. And from what I can tell, you are the only guy here, that's not gay."

"So, that's the only reason you want me? I'm not gay?"

"Yeah, and like I said, I'm horny."

"I'm sorry. But I'm faithful."

Brooke walked seductively up to Chase. "But I'm not." Brooke reached for his face and brought it to hers. She expertly slipped her tongue into his mouth.

He pushed her off of him. "What the hell! I'm not like that. Brooke, get a vibrator. If you're horny, get a vibrator."

Brooke's face went completely blank. "Nobody says no to Brooke Davis."

"I just did." Chase turned around and opened the door to the office. Brooke quickly hiked up her skirt and she disheveled her shirt. She followed Chase out the door where a few photographers were taking photos. It was then that Chase knew that he was in trouble.

* * *

Nathan and Jamie were shooting hoops. "Did you and mama kiss?"

Nathan stiffened up. "Why do you ask?"

"Mama said you kissed. Are you two dating now?"

"I don't know. Can you keep a secret?" Jamie nodded his head. "Let's sit down." They sat down and Nathan sighed heavily. "Your mom told me the night she and your dad made you. And as she was telling me this, I remembered everything she told me about that night. And I think, and I feel like I know that I'm your father."

Jamie jumped down off of the picnic table. "Does mama know? Did you tell her?"

"No. and I won't. she's dating Chase."

"I like him. He's nice to me. He gets me a present every time I see him."

"That's nice." Nathan smiled tightly.

* * *

Later that day about 7:00, Haley was in her dressing room. She was very nervous. She kept pacing the room. Her hands were all fidgety. She jumped when the door opened. It was Nathan. "Hi. Nathan. Um. Uh. What do you want?"

"To know why you let me spend time with Jamie? I mean after last night, I figured you would hate me."

"I did it because Jamie loves you. And you're my friend, right?" Nathan nodded. "And as my friend, I think you should be able to spend time with my son."

Nathan nodded. "I think you'll do great tonight. Good luck."

"Thanks." On the court Haley stood in the middle, microphone in hand. The music started and she opened her mouth. No words. She them looked over at Nathan, who just smiled. She then had the courage to sing.

_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light, _

_What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight, _

_O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming? _

_And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, _

_Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there. _

_O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave _

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

The crowd went wild. Haley smiled and she walked off the court. She went back to her dressing room. When she got there, she heard her phone go off. She picked it up. "Hey Chase. What's up?"

"_I need to tell you something."_

Haley got worried. "What's wrong?"

Haley heard Chase sigh over the phone. _"I cheated on you today. I didn't mean to, but I did. And I just thought you should know."_

"Know that you cheated on me? So, this is just your way of telling me she's pregnant?"

"_No, Brooke just kissed me. I immediately pushed her away. But, some paparazzi took my picture. And our clothes were disheveled."_

"I believe you. It's okay." Haley thought she should tell him about her kiss between her and Nathan. But she didn't.

"_It is? You're not jealous?"_

"No. I trust you. Listen, I should go. I have to change and get ready for my performance."

"_What performance?"_

"I'm singing at the Bob Cats game. Watch it."

"_I will."_

"Talk to you later. Bye." Haley hung up her phone and started to cry. She checked her watch and she realized that she had to change quickly and get ready so she could sing at halftime.

When half time Haley came out. She first looked out at the crowd. She looked out at the cheerleaders. Then she started to sing. **(HE SAID SHE SAID BY ASHLEY TISTALE)**

About three minutes after she had finished the song, she was on to the next song. **(BANG A DRUM BY SELENA GOMEZ)**

When Haley was done, she went back into her dressing room and collapsed. She was so exhausted. But she had so many things to do. She just had to process it.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN AND HALEY KISS…… AGAIN**

**JAMIE MEETS A NEW FRIEND**

**PEYTON AND LUCAS HAVE A FIGHT**


	5. Chapter 5

Haley went home that night and after putting Jamie to bed, she went to call Chase. "Hey baby. Did you see it?"

"_Yeah I did." _Haley could hear his mundane voice. _"You were really great. I was so proud of my girl."_

"Chase I can hear your voice. What's wrong? Did you like the kiss?"

"_No, of course not, it's just when I was watching the game, the camera panned to your face when you were singing, and you looked at the Bob Cat players. They had a close up of Nathan Scott's face. At the bottom of the screen it said _'Match Made in Heaven'. _Explain that."_

"Chase, I do not like Nathan Scott. It was the stupid people that want romantic ratings. Nothing is going on."

"_You sure? You looked at him lovingly."_

"Well obviously you need to see me in person be cause I did not look at anyone lovingly."

"_Okay. I should let you go, you have to tuck in Jamie. So bye."_

"Bye. I love you."

"_I love you too." _

Haley hung up her phone and went to tuck in Jamie, but she found him already asleep. She smiled and then went to her room to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up to find her son sitting on top of her. "Hey James. Do you want something sweetie?"

"Can I go sleep over Uncle Luke's tonight?"

"Sure, but you had to sit on me to ask?" He nodded his head. Haley groaned as she got up. "Get off me you goof." Jamie got up off his mother and jumped from the bed. "James Lucas Scott don't you dare jump off the bed, you'll break your neck and I will laugh at you."

"Don't do that."

"Then don't jump off the bed. Why don't you watch some TV while I take a shower and get ready."

"Cool."

"Your welcome." When Haley came downstairs after her shower, she looked for Jamie but he was no where to be found. "Jamie?" No answer. "Jamie?!" Haley ran outside. "Jamie?" Haley saw him next door playing with another kid. "Jamie, get over here!"

The mother of the kid came over with Jamie. "I'm sorry. We were just having so much fun, I guess he wanted to join us. I'm sorry, I thought you were okay with this."

"Well obviously not b-i-t-c-h." Haley looked at Jamie. "Sweetie get inside." Haley made sure Jamie was inside before turning to the women. "Bitch, you better stay the hell away from my kid."

"You don't own him. He'll regret you once he realizes what he's missing. And he'll come running to me."

Haley just walked quickly into the house. "James Lucas Scott. Why did go next door. You know better than that."

"They had a slide. I wanted to go on."

"Jamie, you know you don't leave this house without letting me know. You know better than that. You had me worried to death."

"I'm sorry mommy. But you were in the shower. I didn't want to wait. They seemed nice."

"I don't care if they seem nice. You need my permission. Your grounded. No sleepovers, no hanging out Uncle Lucas. And I want all of your toys in your toy chest, in one hour. Chop-chop." Jamie ran off to his room. Haley started to make breakfast.

Haley heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She saw it was Lucas. "Hey Luke."

"So, did Jamie talk to you?" Haley fixed him a plate. "Thanks."

"No problem. And yes my son talked to me. But he won't be coming over."

"Why not?"

"He disobeyed me. He went over to the neighbors house. And that girl is a bitch. I hate her."

"You haven't hated anyone since high school. You must be very angry." Lucas walked over to the side window and looked out. "She's hot."

"You're engaged. You can't think girls are hot. It's against the laws of being engaged or something."

"I can think girls are hot, just don't tell Peyton, she'd kill me."

"You bet she'd kill you." Haley's phone started buzzing "Hello?"

"_Hey Haley."_

"Chase, hey. What are you up to?"

"_Did you check the mail yet?"_

"No, why?"

"_Just check it."_

"Okay." Haley went out to the mailbox and checked it. "Bills, bills, bills, bills, bills. Oh, here it is. Something from the boy that I love." Haley opened the envelope. "Wow, two tickets to your show. When is it?"

"_Tomorrow night."_

"I would love to go, it's just that I just grounded my son. And if I leave now, he'll think I'm a hypocrite."

"_Then just unground him. He's a kid, he'll bounce back."_

Haley just hung up. She went back inside. "I hate Chase right now. He wants me to go to his fashion show."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow. And he wants me to unground Jamie just so I can go. He just doesn't understand being a parent. You have to make sacrifices. And yes, I would love to go to New York, but I'm a mom. James comes first. I mean he should know that. As long as we've been together, I still don't know why he can't understand it."

"Mama, I finished putting my toys away. And I dragged them into your room for you."

"Thanks baby. But you really didn't move it to my room did you." He shook his head. "I thought so. You can just leave it there. But you can't go over Uncle Lucas' house. Wait a week before you can do anything fun. That's it."

"Fine, can I at least eat breakfast in front of the TV?" Haley shook her head. "Fine." He hopped up on the chair and he started eating his breakfast.

Haley turned to Lucas. "Haley I think your making way too big a deal of this. Chase isn't a father. He doesn't really understand what it means to be parent."

"Lucas we have been dating for two years. You figure Chase would understand parenthood a little more."

"Hales, you and I both know that until you're a parent, you can't fully understand it, even if you baby-sit and have a younger brother and sister, it's not the same."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

When Jamie went to school, Haley went to the basketball stadium and got her paycheck. She decided to go to the court and watch the boys practice. She noticed Nathan and winked. She waved at him.

When they had a break, Nathan came over to Haley. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just had an argument with my boyfriend. I hung up the phone on him."

"What was the argument about?"

"Jamie. And Chase wanted me to go to his modeling show. And I told him I couldn't because I had just grounded Jamie for not listening to me. And he told me to unground him."

"But you had already grounded him, he did something wrong and he deserved to be punished. You can't take that back."

Haley smiled. "Right. And if I just took that away, he would think he can just do whatever he want and not suffer any consequences."

"You get it. I don't understand why Chase doesn't."

"He doesn't have a kid."

"Neither do you, but you still get it."

"Maybe it was just how he was raised. Maybe he never got grounded and he didn't want Jamie to either."

"You think so?"

"I'd have no way of knowing. Just talk to him. But don't go back on your word with your kid. He'll just use that to get back at you."

"Why do you know so much about kids?"

"Call it a gift." That made Haley laugh a bit. "No, it's just I guess I know what it's like to be a parent. Since most of my fans are kids, I know and have seen kids being punished for little things."

"Right. Well he went over the neighbors house while I was in the shower. I looked for him and I couldn't find him. I was going crazy. And once I found him, I grounded him."

"Is he okay, like no one hurt him or anything."

"No, he's fine." Haley looked up at Nathan. "Thanks for the concern."

"Scott!" Nathan turned to see his coach, coming towards them. "Kiss your girlfriend and let her leave."

"She's not my…"

Haley hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Baby it's fine. I can leave. I'll just catch you up at home." Haley grabbed Nathan by the nape of his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him fully on the lips. Nathan grabbed hold of her hips and squeezed. When they ran out of breath, they pulled apart. "I'll you see you at home." Haley walked seductively out of the gym. Nathan stared at her ass as she walked.

"Lucky you." the coach said.

Nathan looked at his coach. "Yeah, and we have a kid together too. He's four."

"Wow, how is fatherhood?"

"I don't have custody. I don't even know if I'm really the father."

"Then I suggest you find out. I have a ten year old, a six year old, and I just had another kid about three weeks ago. If I were you, I would find out." Nathan just nodded.

* * *

In Jamie's school, he was playing with his friend, Chuck. "Did you see the new girl?" Jamie nodded. "She's cute. You should ask her to go to your birthday party."

"I'll get my mom to write her an invitation. What's her name?"

"Madison. My name is Madison." Jamie and Chuck turned to see Madison talking to them. She pointed at Jamie. "I think you're cute." And then she ran away.

* * *

Peyton went into Lucas' office. "Haley told me what you said. You think her neighbor is cute! She wants to steal her Jamie for her own. She's a bitch and all you can say is that she's hot. You're sleeping alone until you can control your urges."

"And where will you be?"

"I'll be at Haley's." Peyton said as she stomped away.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN GETS INVITED TO JAMIE'S B-DAY PARTY.**

**JAMIE'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!!**

**CHASE COMES TO TREE HILL.**

**NATHAN PROPOSES TO BROOKE.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since Peyton and Lucas had talked. Tomorrow was Jamie's birthday party. He was going to be five years old. He had a ton of friends coming. Today, he was going to hang out with Nathan while his mother was wrapping gifts and setting it up.

"I wish you were coming to my party daddy."

"I know me too buddy." Nathan and Jamie were eating lunch together. "Maybe you can ask mommy if I can come?"

"Okay daddy."

"Does your mom know our little secret?" Jamie shook his head. "Good. Keep it that way." Nathan thought for a minute. "Hey Jamie, how would feel if I asked Brooke to marry me?"

Jamie stopped chewing and looked up at his father. "Okay." And he went back to chewing.

"Jamie, it's okay if you don't like her. I won't get my feelings hurt if you don't like her."

"Why don't you wanna marry my mother?"

"It's not that. I would love to marry mommy, but we're not in love."

"Why not?"

"We haven't known each other very long. We can't get married just because we have a child together, it wouldn't be right."

About an hour later, Haley came by Nathan's house to pick up Jamie. "Hi."

"Jamie, mom's here. Get ready." Nathan turned to Haley. "Come in." Haley did so. "I hear Jamie's party is going to be awesome. Too bad I'm not invited."

"I didn't know you wanted to come, do you?"

"I do. And I already have a gift for him."

"You do, what is it?" Haley and Nathan saw Jamie running toward them.

Nathan knelt down before Jamie. "You get to hang out with me every other weekend. How does that sound?"

"Awesome. Let's go mom."

Haley stared at Nathan. "Why would you say something like that without discussing it with me. How dare you. It's not like you're his father. But since he's so excited, I'll let it happen."

"Thanks. Can I still come?"

"Sure. He'll hate me if I don't."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Maybe tonight on the phone. See you tomorrow." Haley left. When she went home, Peyton was ordering some pizza for lunch. "Peyton, can I ask you something?" Haley asked when Jamie went to his room.

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever been in love with someone you know you can't have?"

"I think we all have. We all have wanted something or someone we can't have. That's why we want them."

"But what if he wants me back."

"Are you talking about Nathan? Do you like him?"

"It's just. He's so good with Jamie. And Jamie adores him. They've been getting closer these past few weeks."

"Hales, that just means you like your new babysitter. It's a crush. It'll pass once you see Chase again. Nathan only looks good now, because you're lonely."

"You think so?"

"I know so." There was a knock on the door. "Pizza boy is here. Open the door while I get some wine."

Haley opened the door and found Chase. "Chase, what the hell are you doing here?" Haley grabbed the pizza and gave it to Peyton. She then jumped on him and kissed him. "I missed you so much. Why are you here?"

"Jamie's birthday tomorrow and his mom." Haley smiled. "And I have a little surprise for you, but we'll have to wait until night to come."

Haley smiled. "I can't wait."

Back at Nathan's apartment, he had invited Brooke over. She was drinking wine. "So, you wanted to invite me over to drink wine with you. Wow, I came all this way to drink wine. They sure don't have that in New York. Plus the guys are better."

"Yeah, like Chase Adams?"

"I told you, he wanted me. But I told him no. that I loved my boyfriend very much. And that's when he messed up his shirt and dragged me with him."

"I believe you."

"Thanks. Now why _did _you bring me here?"

Nathan opened a box and Brooke gasped. "Will you marry me?"

Brooke smirked. "You finally got the big picture." She put her left hand out. "Ring please." He put it on. "Great, now I should call my wedding planner and tell her to buy me my wedding dress that I picked out."

"You already have a wedding dress picked out?"

"Yes. I picked it out months ago. And I had it on lay-a-way. And I finally get to buy it."

"Great. Lucky you. And who is paying for it, me?"

"No, I'm richer. I can pay for it. And I can pay for my self."

"Good, I'm not paying for this wedding."

Haley was kissing Chase in her bedroom. It was about 10:00 that night. "So, your really okay with us being together. I know you wanted to wait until you were married to….." Haley was cut off by his kiss. "Wow. You sure?"

"I'm positive." Chase took Haley by the back and grabbed her and kissed her passionately. "I'm positive." Haley pushed him on the bed and got on top of him and straddled him. She took off her shirt and he did too. He also unhooked her bra like a pro. "You sure you haven't done this before?" She smirked and kissed down his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He unbuckled her jeans and he slid them down. Now she was just left in her lace panties. Haley slid down his jeans and was surprised t find him in briefs. "I always thought you were a boxer guy."

"I am on the runway, I've just been a brief kind of guy. Sometimes boxer briefs."

"Good to know." Haley kept going and she took off his briefs. Chase then took off her panties and Haley began to suck on his cock. She heard his moan and she grinned as kept on sucking.

Haley then grabbed a condom and put in on him. She gently lowered herself on him and he immediately groaned. "You like that? You're officially not a virgin anymore."

About and two hours later, Chase was asleep and Haley was downstairs in the kitchen and she having coffee. She heard a knock on the door. She went to open it. "Nathan. It's midnight. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Come on in." Haley tried to pull down her shirt that she was wearing. "Sorry about my appearance."

"No, it's okay. You look like you just had sex." As Nathan said this, he got angry. He didn't want her being with anyone but him. "I really need to talk."

"Let's sit down." They sat down. "I had sex with Chase. And now I regret it. I mean. the second he gets back, I'm all over him. What is wrong with me."

"Nothing." Nathan looked down. "I asked Brooke to marry me. She said yes." Haley looked up. She had a surprised look on her face. "I know. And the she hates kids."

"Good luck with Jamie then." Haley laughed. Haley looked at the clock. "Wow, Jamie's five right now. 12:37. Five years ago exactly he was born. I can't believe he's so big."

"Kids'll do that. Did you take model boys virginity?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't that good. My first time was way better than that. And I barely remember it."

Nathan smiled. "I guess even when you were intoxicated, you still remembered the best sex you ever had."

"Yeah. Maybe, maybe not."

In the morning, Chase woke up and he didn't see Haley. He put on his clothes and went downstairs. He saw Nathan Scott and his girlfriend curled up together on the couch. He saw Nathan kiss his girlfriend. Haley woke up and saw Chase. She nudged Nathan.

"Nathan, wake up."

"Hales, what's going on?" he looked up and saw Chase. "Hey model boy. Nothing happened."

Haley got up. "I'll go get dressed and then make some breakfast."

"I'll make it. I'll make Jamie a special birthday breakfast."

"Thanks Nathan."

Chase just stood there watching all this. "I'll just go home."

"Whatever Chase." Haley said.

That afternoon, the party was rockin'. The kids were running around playing. The adults were having cocktails and talking amongst themselves. Nathan was sitting down talking with Haley.

"We'll have to cut the cake soon. And then presents. By the way what is the other gift you got him?"

"You'll just have to wait and see tonight."

The party seemed to fly by. They had the cake and Jamie opened his presents. Nathan got him a new basketball hoop.

Haley had just put Jamie to bed. She went downstairs and saw Chase sitting on the couch, with a sad face. "What's up?"

"You like him don't you? Nathan."

"No I don't. I told you, nothing happened. He just came over because he had a lot on his mind. He just wanted to talk."

"Okay. Anyways, I have to go. My plane leaves in an hour. I just called a cab. Bye. Lover." He kissed Haley and left.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY TALKS TO PEYTON ABOUT NATHAN AND CHASE**

**LUCAS FINDS OUT ABOUT NATHAN BEING JAMIE'S FATHER**

**PEYTON CALLS CHASE**

**BROOKE AND NATHAN TALK ABOUT KIDS**


	7. Chapter 7

After Nathan arrived home from Jamie's party, he saw Brooke at the kitchen table. She had taken off the ring and put it in front of her.

"Brooke, how come you took your ring off? Was it not the right size?" Nathan was getting worried when heard her sniffle.

He saw her shake her head. "No, it's not that, it's just that, you never asked me to go to that kid's birthday party. Why not?"

"I didn't know you wanted to go. I would have invited you if I knew."

"No you wouldn't." Brooke sighed. She knew Nathan. She knew him like the back of her hand. "I know that you know how I feel about kids."

Nathan sighed and sat down next to Brooke at the table. He folded his hands in front of him and sighed again. "Yes Brooke, I know how you feel about children. I know you don't like them, and that's okay."

Brooke banged her hands on the table and Nathan heard a tap of her jewelry hitting the table. "But I know you do. I mean you kind of have to deal with them, signing autographs for the little brats-"

"Watch it!"

Brooke looked at Nathan like he was losing his mind. "I'm sorry. But I'm not around kids and I don't see you around kids, and I guess I just wanted to see you interact with them. See that part of you, I know I won't be able to see everyday."

"You might." Brooke looked confused. He knew this would hurt her. "Jamie is my son. And I love my son. And he'll coming over here every other weekend." Nathan waited for a response from her. But she just sighed. "Please say something."

"How come you never told me you had a son? Were you just waiting until we got engaged?"

"No, I just found out a few months ago."

"I should go." Brooke up and left and Nathan felt really guilty.

The next morning, Haley let her son sleep in while she and her best friend had a very serious talk.

"So, Hales, what's wrong?"

"I had sex with Chase." Haley saw Peyton's expression. "Yeah, and I might, just might be in love with Nathan."

"Wow." Peyton couldn't believe this. "Did you sleep with Nate?"

"No. but I kind of want to." Haley began to feel guilty. "I mean, with Chase, I feel so safe, and with Nathan, I feel. I feel like he's hiding something from me and it's not a good feeling. But then that goes away and I feel love and passion and the way that he stares into my eyes. I'm in love with Nathan Scott." Peyton's eyes went wide. "I know. But I won't act on my feelings. I can't. He's engaged. To Miss Brooke Davis. She's a bitch."

Peyton smiled. "You're just upset because you like him."

"It's not that. It's just a crush. It'll pass."

"Are you sure it'll pass?" Haley nodded. "Okay."

Around two o'clock in the afternoon, Haley was writing a song when she heard her doorbell ring. She went to open it when Nathan popped it open for her. "Hey."

Nathan put his hands in his pockets. "How's Jamie doing?"

"He was so exhausted last night. He didn't wake up until like ten this morning. He's out with Lucas right now."

"Cool. So your neighbor asked me out."

Haley smiled. "She's a bitch that hates me. I deal with it."

"She looks like a bitch."

"Right." Then there was an awkward silence. "I'm working on a new song. It should be really great, I hope."

"I bet it will. Can you sing it to me?"

"I only have half of it. But I do have a new song that I finished last night. I wrote it in like five minutes. Want to hear that?" He nodded. "Then come with me to the recreation room." Haley sat at her piano and began to play. **(DON'T FORGET BY DEMI LOVATO)**

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

Later that night, Peyton decided to call Chase. It went to voicemail, so she dialed his number again. _"Hello. Haley?"_

"No, it's Peyton. I need to talk to you."

"_About what?"_

"I know what happened with you and Haley. And I know that you think she likes Nathan. And I have to tell you the truth about that."

"_What is it? Does she like him?"_

"No, she doesn't. he's just another babysitter for Jamie." Peyton waited for his response and she heard him sigh.

"_Are you sure Peyton. Because I know you would lie for her."_

"I wouldn't lie about her feeling for another guy. I know how much you love her. And how much it would hurt you if she liked another guy. So I wouldn't lie about this. I have to go." Peyton hung up.

Nathan was on his laptop when his brother came in. He jumped when his brother yelled at him. "What is wrong with you? Why did you just yell at me?"

"I know, okay. I know. Does Haley know?"

Nathan stood up. He had no clue what he was talking about. "What are you talking about? Does Haley know what?"

"Does Haley know that you're the father of her son?" Nathan gasped. "Yeah, Jamie told me his little secret. His hero is his daddy. It was pretty easy to know who his hero was."

"I'm sorry I never told you. But it was a long time ago. I never meant to sleep with your best friend."

"I'm not upset about that. It was almost six years ago. Bit I think you should tell Haley about that."

"I'm not doing that. Not until I know she's in love with me. And then I'll tell her."

"I wouldn't wait forever. Otherwise, it'll never come."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN HAS ANOTHER GAME**

**PEYTON AND LUCAS MAKE UP**

**HALEY KISSES NATHAN AT THE GAME AND CHASE SEES**

**CHASE CALLS HALEY AT A BAD TIME**


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan was looking at a picture of him, Haley and Jamie on his phone. That picture made him smile. It was a real family picture perfect moment. He remembered when that was taken.

**FLASHBACK**

_Haley was cooking some macaroni for macaroni and cheese. Nathan and Jamie were playing basketball on his game system. Haley looked at them when Nathan boosted Jamie's spirit by telling him he was doing great. Jamie won the game and Nathan told him to play in his room for a bit._

"_So, need any help?"_

"_Not yet. But I will soon. You are really good with Jamie. I'm surprised. It took like six months for Jamie to actually talk to Chase. Why is he so attached to you?"_

_Nathan felt like he should tell her, but he didn't. "I'm his hero. He's known me for most of his life, so when I popped into his life, he attached to me."_

"_He'll hate you once you start having away games."_

"_Boy, don't I know it. I'm not looking forward to telling him. Do you think you could do it?"_

"_I already the all-in-one parent. For once, I don't want to be the bad cop. I would be happy if for once I didn't have to give him bad news." Haley put her hand on his shoulder. "So, you will be telling him he can't come to the game because when I tell him something bad, he won't talk to me for six hours. So you tell him."_

"_Tell me what?" Nathan and Haley turn to see Jamie coming down the hall. "Tell me what mama?"_

"_Nathan has something to tell you." Haley turned around to finish with the mac and cheese._

_Nathan glared at her as Jamie sat beside him. "Listen, the next couple of basketball games that I have, you won't be coming."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I have some away games and I won't be in this state."_

"_What state?"_

"_Massachusetts."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was two weeks ago. And tomorrow he was headed on his plane to Boston. And he had to leave in ten minutes to surprise Haley and Jamie. He wanted them to be at the game. When he arrived to their house, Haley was taking out the garbage. "Hey, Haley."

"Hey Nate. What's going on?"

"I have a surprise for you. I have a two tickets to my basketball game and two plane tickets."

"I have always wanted to go to Massachusetts."

"Good. We're going."

"Can I tell Jamie?"

"No, I tell the good news. You tell the bad news."

"It's just like we're married."

"Only we're not." Nathan looked at Jamie who was waving at him in the window. "Let's go tell him." Nathan and Haley entered the house and Jamie flew into arms. "Hey, buddy. You're happy."

"Yes, mama looked happy when you were talking to her. Did you tell her our secret?"

"What secret?" Haley asked.

"I'll take that as a no, mama." He hopped down from Nathan's arms. "Tell me what you told mama."

"You will go to Massachusetts for my away game. How does that sound?" He got his answer because Jamie was jumping up and down. "Calm down Jimmy Jam. It's just for two days and then you'll have to come back home."

"Okay."

Peyton had to get something from her house and she sneaked back in. she was happy when she didn't see him downstairs. She went to her room and saw Lucas sitting in his arm chair, reading a book. "Hello, Peyton."

"Hi, Lucas. I came to get some…."

"More clothes?" She nodded. "Go ahead and look. I hid them all. You have no clothes."

She put her hands on her hips. "And what do I have to do to get them back?"

"Forgive me."

"I can't forgive you. You called another girl hot. Haley's next door neighbor hot. You'll see her every time you go over there. And I guess I feel like….."

"I'll leave you for her. That would never happen. I love you." He got up and he kissed her. "I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"But I don't want you to look at other women."

"But you can look at other men?"

"It's how it works." Peyton kissed Lucas and she pushed him onto the bed. "I really want to marry you."

"I really want to marry _you_. I love you so much." They made love that night. And it was the best they ever had.

The next day, Haley, Jamie, and Nathan had a big day. They got up early and went to the airport to go to Massachusetts. They had the best day. Haley took Jamie to the Boston Science Museum, and other educational places. He had such a great time.

That night, Haley and Jamie went to the game early to talk to Nathan. They spotted him about to go into the locker room. "Nathan." Haley followed Jamie as he ran to Nathan. "We just wanted to say good luck."

"Thank you. But I don't need it."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"A little high on yourself, huh? Going around telling people you're all fine. A little cocky much?"

"I think your ego is way too big for your own good. And you need to downsize everything about you."

"I won't be able to do that. For one of them anyway."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Keep telling yourself that. You'll need it."

"Can we go get some food, mama?"

"Sure, baby. Let's go." The game was incredible. Although, Jamie had to go to the bathroom the last fifteen minutes. Haley and Jamie raced to see the last few minutes of the game.

"Hey Haley."

Haley turned her head to see her friend from High school. "Hey Mouth. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. What are you doing at a basketball game? You never went to the basketball games in high school."

"We're here to see Nathan Scott." Haley smiled down at Jamie.

"Who's this?"

"This is Jamie. My son."

"Are you married?" Haley shook her head. "But you.."

"Graduation party. Nathan's and I got drunk. And you know the rest." He nodded.

"Mom, did you see that?" Jamie was so excited.

"No, was it a good shot?" He nodded profusely. "How much left?"

"Well, there's no time left, but Nathan has to do two free throws."

Haley watched at Nathan shot the free throws. The first one went in and the second one went in. Haley jumped up. "Yeah, Nathan.. Jamie stay here." Haley ran up to Nathan she lunged for him. She was so excited that she kissed him. "You did great. I'm so proud of you."

Jamie couldn't help himself. He ran and Mouth tried to stop him, but couldn't. "Mama, Daddy." Haley froze. Did Jamie just call Nathan 'daddy'? She would talk to him about it later.

Mouth turned to the camera and said this, "There were two wins today on this court. One for the Bob Cats. And one for the Scott Family. Here's to Nathan, Haley, and Jamie Scott. Happy family."

Back in New York, Chase was watching the game. He saw Haley run and kiss Nathan. And then he saw Jamie run up and Nathan picked him up. _"There were two wins today on this court. One for the Bob Cats. And one for the Scott Family. Here's to Nathan, Haley, and Jamie Scott. Happy family." _Chase was very angry that his girlfriend was cheating on him on live television.

Later that night, Haley had tucked Jamie in to bed. She went into the living room and saw Nathan in pain. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little stiff. I could use a little massage."

"You got it. Take off your shirt and lie down on the bed in the bedroom." Haley smirked. After about fifteen minutes of massage, Haley began to kiss down Nathan's back. "You're so warm."

"That feels so good. But my front needs a little massage." Nathan flipped Haley over so he could kiss her. He then took off his shirt. And he moaned when Haley ran her hands over his taunt muscles. It wasn't long until both their clothes were gone. And Nathan thrust into Haley.

And then the phone rang. Haley picked it up. "Hey whoever it is."

"Its Chase."

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, well, I'm in the middle of something."

"Having regrets?"

"No, it's feels really right."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY ASKS ABOUT JAMIE CALLING NATHAN DADDY**

**HALEY HAS A COFFEE DATE WITH MOUTH**

**NATHAN ASKS JAMIE HIS PERMISSION**

**JAMIE HAS AN ACCIDENT **


	9. Chapter 9

_Later that night, Haley had tucked Jamie in to bed. She went into the living room and saw Nathan in pain. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm a little stiff. I could use a little massage."_

"_You got it. Take off your shirt and lie down on the bed in the bedroom." Haley smirked. After about fifteen minutes of massage, Haley began to kiss down Nathan's back. "You're so warm."_

"_That feels so good. But my front needs a little massage." Nathan flipped Haley over so he could kiss her. He then took off her shirt. And he moaned when Haley ran her hands over his taunt muscles. It wasn't long until both their clothes were gone. And Nathan thrust into Haley. _

_And then the phone rang. Haley picked it up. "Hey whoever it is."_

"_Its Chase."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_Yeah, well, I'm in the middle of something." She hang up the phone._

"_Having regrets?"_

"_No, it's feels really right."_

Haley woke up the next morning. She turned on her side and saw Nathan sleeping. She blushed as she remembered the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

"_No, it feels really right." Haley wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him to move forward._

"_Haley, you're so tight. You feel so good baby." Nathan said thrusting harder and harder into her. About a few minutes of this they both received release when they climaxed. Nathan sighed and rolled to the side. They both fell asleep._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Haley saw Nathan waking up. She kissed the side of his neck. "Morning."

Nathan woke up and turned his head to see Haley smiling. "Morning. You know we should get dressed. Jamie should be waking up soon."

"I don't want to get up." Haley closed her eyes. Why do I have to be a mother?" She opened her eyes. "You know, sometimes, I wish I had gotten an abortion. I mean Jamie was from a drunken night."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm young and when I want to go out for a girl's night, I need to get a babysitter. It just a hassle."

"But?" He knew there was more to that.

Haley smiled and sighed. "But, when I see him sleeping or when I see him laugh, I know it was worth it. The pain of labor was difficult, but it was worth it."

"Can I spend the day with him?"

"Yeah, when we get back." Haley looked at the door. "We should probably get back to getting ready. He could wake up any minute."

"Okay. You know, we could save water and shower together."

"Not going to happen. Nice try."

They both got up and took showers, separately. And when Jamie got up, they went back to Tree Hill. Nathan went back to his apartment and Haley and Jamie went home and spent the day watching movies.

Nathan knew he had to do something. He cheated on his fiancé. If he was a real man, he wouldn't have done that, but he and Haley had a child together. He had to break up with Brooke.

Back at Haley's, Haley was cooking lunch. She called Jamie over to help. "So, mama, what do you need help with?"

"You can make the salad." Haley said handing him the lettuce. Just break it up and throw it in the bowl. When Jamie started on the salad, Haley asked Jamie, "I think we should talk about what you said at the game" Jamie shook his head. Haley took the lettuce from his hands. "Jamie. I know how much you want Nathan to be your father. He's your hero. But he is not your father. Do you understand me?"

Jamie looked up at his mother. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake. Can I go?"

"No. Finish the salad. Then you can go." The phone rang and Haley picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Hales, it's Mouth."_

"Hey."

"_How's it going?"_

"It's going good. And Jamie is doing such a great job with the salad."

"_Good. I hope it taste great too."_

"It will. So, are you dating anyone?"

"_This girl, Millicent. I love her. And we're getting married."_

"Wow. I'm happy for you. So when do you want that coffee date?"

"H_ow about tomorrow? Say 1:00?"_

"How about 1:00 and we can eat a late lunch. That sound good?"

"_Sure. We can catch up more then. Bye."_

"Bye." Haley hung up. She saw Jamie gone. The salad was done. So Haley finished it. She added some avocados, carrots, onions, tomatoes, and salad dressing. She took the chicken fingers out of the oven and the fries out too. They ate and it was very good.

The next day Jamie woke up bright and early. His mother told him there was a surprise in store for him. And he couldn't wait to see what it was. He snuck in his mother's room and jumped on the bed. "Mama. What's my surprise?" Haley looked up at her son. "Mama. What's my surprise?"

Haley sat up. "Sit down." He did. "Okay, I will tell you when I get out of the shower. Go have a yogurt out of the fridge and I will be out in five minutes."

Nathan also woke up early too. He couldn't wait to see Jamie. Yesterday was such a long, exhausting day. He broke up with Brooke.

**FLASHBACK**

_Nathan called Brooke and there was no answer. He waited around a half hour to call her again. He heard it ringing behind him. He turned around and saw Brooke standing there. "Hi honey. I'm home. Or am I the home wrecker?"_

_Nathan walked up to Brooke and closed the door. "I'm sorry." He guided her to the couch. They both sat down. "I'm guessing you saw the game in Boston."_

"_You think?" Brooke went in her purse and grabbed some papers. She handed them to Nathan. "Here."_

"_What's this?" Nathan was flipping through the pages. "You want to adopt Jamie?" He looked up at Brooke who had her arms crossed and her legs crossed. Her foot was also swinging. "You cannot adopt him. You don't even like kids."_

"_So. I don't have to like the kid. Just be his new mommy."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Why? He is your son, right?"_

"_Yes, but you are not adopting him."_

"_We're getting married. And what's yours is mine. And since Jamie is yours. He's mine."_

"_The thing is, Haley doesn't know that I'm the father."_

"_Maybe because your not. Listen," Brooke sat up and grabbed his hand. "I do love you, even if you cheated."_

"_You're not adopting my son."_

"_I'll adopt Haley too. You'll be one big happy family."_

"_What's this really about?" He knew it wasn't about Jamie._

"_I have this DVD." Brooke grabbed it from her purse and put it in the DVD player. Nathan watched the television. He saw himself at the free throw line and he made two shots. Then he saw Haley come into the picture and jumped to hug him. Brooke paused it. Nathan looked at her. "Strike one." She unpaused it and Nathan saw Haley kiss her. She paused it again. "Strike two." Brooke unpaused it again. Nathan saw Jamie coming into the picture. Nathan looked down for a second and he looked back up to see Marvin McFadden in front of the camera. "There were two wins today on this court. One for the Bob Cats. And one for the Scott Family. Here's to Nathan, Haley, and Jamie Scott. Happy family. This is Marvin McFadden, and you've just heard a mouthful." The DVD went black. Brooke threw the remote on the ground and stomped on them. "Strike three."_

"_I'm sorry. It was just-. Hales was excited."_

"_So it's Hales now? I'll let it slide."_

"_If?" He knew she was up to something._

"_You sign a prenup?"_

"_You mean if we divorce, half of everything."_

"_No prenup."_

"_Why? Wait." Brooke thought it for a second. She saw his wallet on the coffee table. She grabbed it and looked through it._

"_What are you looking for?" Nathan stood up. Brooke emptied it out. "Brooke."_

_Brooke threw it on the floor. "Where is it?"_

"_Where's what?"_

"_Your condom." Brooke said. "Did you sleep with her?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Jackass!" Brooke lunged for Nathan. She pushed him on the chair and straddled him. She had he right arm under his chin. Her face was inches away from his. "Did you have sex with the baby mama?" Nathan just stayed quiet. "Answer me." Brooke said through gritted teeth. "Tell me."_

"_Yes." Nathan shoved her off him. "Yes. Okay I cheated. I made love with my soul mate." Nathan knew the yelling would start. Or at least something emotional._

"_I thought I was your soul mate. But I guess she's more connected than we are." Brooke took off her ring and threw it to him. "Just tell me this, did you even love me?"_

"_Of course I did." Brooke sat down. "What's going through your mind?"_

"_When did you stop loving me?"_

"_The moment I saw Haley, and Jamie. The minute I saw him, I knew he was mine."_

"_So Haley doesn't know?"_

"_I'm planning on telling her soon."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nathan went over to the house and saw Jamie ready. "Did your mom tell you we were hanging out?" He nodded. "Good. Cause I need to ask you something."

"Ask him what?" Haley said coming into the room.

"It's guy stuff, you wouldn't understand."

Haley looked down at her feet and back up. "Jamie go get your bag."

"Okay mama." He left and Nathan and Haley just stared at each other.

"Hi." Haley said. "So, what's going on?"

"I dumped Brooke."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haley said sincerely. "You wanna talk about?"

"It's okay. No, it was mutual."

"Really?"

"No." Nathan chuckled. "She saw the game and found out we had sexual relations."

Haley stiffened. "How?"

"The condom we used." Haley nodded.

"I'm ready." Jamie said coming in.

"Okay." Nathan said. "Let's go."

That afternoon, Haley was waiting for Mouth in a booth in the Dixie Grill. She saw Peyton and called her over. Peyton sat down. "Hey, as your boss, I should say how come you're not in the studio?"

"What about as my friend?"

"Have a hot date?" They both laughed. "Who you meeting?"

"Mouth. From school."

"Wow. Okay, so I should go."

"Bye." Peyton left and bumped into Mouth on the sidewalk. "Hey Mouth. It's good to see you. So I'll see you sometime."

Mouth came into the Dixie Grill and sat across from Haley. "Hey."

Nathan went into the jewelry store. He was holding Jamie's hand as he went in. He was looking around and found the engagement rings. "Can I see the 14 carats." The salesperson nodded and took them out. He put Jamie on top of the display "So, I need your opinion on an engagement ring for mommy."

"You two getting married?"

"How would you feel about me proposing to your mom."

"She would love it."

Back at the Dixie Grill, Haley was telling Mouth everything that happened. "Wow. So, what's going on now?"

"I don't really know."

At the jewelry store, Nathan, with the help of Jamie, picked out the best ring for Haley. Nathan heard the bell ring from the front door. He turned to see who it was. And the person had a gun. Nathan saw him pointing a gun and fired. He heard Jamie yell and fall behind the counter. Nathan jumped behind the counter and checked to see if he was breathing. He wasn't. Nathan started CPR. "Call 911." he kept doing CPR. "Come on son. Breath."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN CALLS HALEY**

**JAMIE HAS SURGERY**

**HALEY BLAMES NATHAN FOR WHAT HAPPENS **

**HALEY AND NATHAN HAVE A FIGHT**


	10. Chapter 10

_At the jewelry store, Nathan, with the help of Jamie, picked out the best ring for Haley. Nathan heard the bell ring from the front door. He turned to see who it was. And the person had a gun. Nathan saw him pointing a gun and fired. He heard Jamie yell and fall behind the counter. Nathan jumped behind the counter and checked to see if he was breathing. He wasn't. Nathan started CPR. "Call 911." he kept doing CPR. "Come on son. Breathe."_

Nathan went with the EMTs to the hospital. Nathan was just holding onto his son's little hand. At the hospital, the doctor said he was going to need surgery to get the bullet out. Nathan just looked at the doctor. "He's going to need surgery."

Nathan nodded. "Do whatever you need to do, Doc."

"You're his legal guardian?"

Nathan just stared down at his son. "He's my son." He looked up at the doctor as his son was wheeled into surgery. When he could see them no more, he made a call.

Haley was with Mouth. They were talking when Haley got a phone call. "Hello?" Mouth could see Haley's face turn pale. "I'll be right there." She stood up. She sat down. She stood back up and she sat back down. "Mouth, take me to the hospital. I need my son." Mouth nodded and he drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

Haley ran throughout the hospital. She finally found Nathan in the waiting room. "Where is he? Where's Jamie?"

"He's in surgery."

"He's a little boy. How did you scam the doctor? Bribe him with basketball tickets?"

Nathan shook his head. "No. I told him, Jamie was my son."

"You lied?" Nathan just shrugged. "Get out."

"What?'

"This is the last time I trust you with my son. I ask you to look after him. Spend the day with him while I catch up with my old friend and you get my son shot. Did you take him to the shooting range or something?" Nathan shook his head. "Just leave. I don't want you here. James needs his mother."

"He'll ask for me when he wakes up." Nathan knew that that was a crummy argument.

"I'll tell him you had a busy schedule. You had to get back to it."

"Please let me stay. Just to see him open his eyes." Haley shook her head. "Fine, I'll go. But just tell me that I love him and I wish him well."

"Deal. Now go." Nathan left and Haley sat down. She looked up at Mouth. "Hey would you mind calling Lucas and Peyton and my parents?" She asked him, handing him her phone.

He grabbed it and went off to dial some numbers. The first number he dialed was for Lucas.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Luke, you should come to the hospital.'

"_Why?"_

"It's Jamie. He's been shot. He's in surgery and Haley would like it if you came."

"_Okay, tell her Peyton and I will be there as soon as possible."_

"Could you also call Haley's parents for me? I'd really appreciate it."

"_Okay. We'll see you soon."_

Mouth went back into the waiting room and he sat beside her. He gave her back her phone. "They're calling you're parents. They should be here in a little while."

Haley just nodded. "I can't believe Nathan would let this happen. He should have been watching him and he wasn't. I figure he would know this stuff by now. He's been doing it for a while already."

"Maybe he was looking at something. I don't know. Just don't blame him until you know all the facts." Haley looked over at Mouth. "I'll shut up."

"Haley." Haley looked up about twenty minutes later when she heard her name being called. It was her parents. They gave her a big hug. "How's our grandson? How's Jamie?"

"He's still in surgery. We won't know until he comes back out." Haley looked down. She looked back up at her mom. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

"Of course he is. He's strong just like his mother." This made Haley smile.

"Thanks mom. You always know what to say."

"Where's Nathan?"

Haley turned and looked at Lucas. "Do not mention that name. It is because of him that my son is in surgery. I hate your brother." Haley looked up at the clock and walked toward the cafeteria.

Peyton followed her. Haley ended up sitting alone at a table. Peyton sat across from her. "Hey Hales."

Haley started to cry. Peyton ran to sit next to her and held her. He gently rubbed her arm. "It's okay. He'll be fine. He's strong like his mother and father."

Haley sniffled and sat up. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Peyton mentally kicked herself in the ass. She knew Haley didn't know that Nathan was Jamie's father. Nathan had told Lucas one day and he told Peyton. But Haley couldn't know. 'I just meant you're strong too."

"But the thing with Jamie's father. Do you know who Jamie's father is? 'Cause I don't. And I would seriously like to know."

"I don't know who the father is, I'm just guessing."

"Miss James?"

Haley looked up to see the doctor. She stood up. "How's James?"

"He's just fine. Although, we did lose him for a few minutes." Haley gasped. "But we got him back." Haley sighed and Peyton held her hand. "He's fine. He's going into recovery. You can see him in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Haley said. She hugged Peyton.

A few minutes later, Haley went into Jamie's room and sat beside his bed. She held his hand and waited for him to wake up. "James, baby. Wake up for mommy."

"Mama?" Haley looked at her son's open eyes.

"Hi, baby." Haley was so happy. "Let me get the doctor." Haley went out the door and she went to the nurses' station. "Can I speak to the doctor? My son's awake." The doctor came in and checked out Jamie. He was fine. The doctor gave him something to help him sleep. Haley left the room. She hugged Lucas. "Hey, could you stay in the room and watch him? I need to do something."

"Sure."

Haley drove to Nathan's apartment building and knocked on his door. He opened it up. "Hi." Haley pushed her way through the apartment. "Come in. what are you doing here?"

"Jamie's awake."

"Nathan, who's at the door." Haley turned to see Brooke in short shorts and a small, skin tight tee. "Hi Haley. What are you doing here?"

Haley turned to Nathan. "I want his stuff. Now."

"Okay." Nathan said, walking into Jamie's bedroom.

Haley just stood there. She folded her arms. Brooke spoke up. "It's okay." Haley was confused. What was okay? "I know about you and Nathan."

"But since you're here, you two are back together, right?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. I was just packing my things. I'm almost done. You can have him."

"I don't want him. He put my son in the hospital."

"I know."

**FLASHBACK**

_Brooke was making boxes when Nathan came in. he looked very sad. "What's wrong?"_

_"I got Jamie shot."_

_Brooke got up from her spot. "Is he okay?"_

_"He's in surgery."_

_"He'll be okay. I know it."_

_"Haley blames me. And it wasn't my fault."_

_"Do they know who shot him?" Nathan shook his head. "They'll find him. I will pay many people to help find the person."_

_"You would really do that for me?"_

_"I would do anything for Jamie and to make his father happy."_

_"Well then, you certainly have grown up. And they did find the guy. Apparently he thought he was aiming at the manager who fired him three weeks ago."_

_"Who was it?"_

_"I have no clue. But at least they caught the guy."_

_"Yeah. I should get back to packing."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Good." Haley waited another few minutes before Nathan came out.

"Hey." Nathan said coming out with a box. "I have Jamie's things."

"Thanks." Haley grabbed the box and left.

Brooke began to laugh. "She hates you. I'll still marry you if she won't. I won't mind."

"Nice try."

"I had to." Brooke said, going to the bedroom to finish her packing.

Back at the hospital, Jamie was awake and playing cards with his Uncle Lucas. Haley came into the room. "Hey. You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I'm not tired."

Lucas put his cards down and walks to Haley. "The nurse is bringing him something to eat soon." Haley nodded as she yawned. "Get some sleep. I'll have a nurse bring you a blanket."

"Thank you."

About an hour later, Nathan came into Jamie's room and he saw that Jamie was watching television. "Hey buddy. How you feeling?" Nathan made sure to whisper not to wake up Haley.

"I'm good daddy." He looked over at his mother. "Does mommy blame you?"

"A little. But she just wants to protect you." Nathan looked over at Haley when he heard her moaning. She was waking up. He saw her eyes opening. She looked angry. "I'm going. I love you Jamie."

"I love you too."

Haley rushed Nathan out. "I told you not to come. And you did it anyway. Why?"

"I needed to see Jamie."

"No you didn't. You wanted to see me."

"That too."

"I need you to stay away from my son. I can't trust you around him."

"Do you even know what we were doing when he was shot?" Haley shook her head. "Ask the boy. He knows. He'll tell you." Nathan left Haley wandering. She backed up against the wall.

She went back into Jamie's room. "James, can I ask you a question?" Jamie nodded.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**JAMIE COMES HOME FROM THE HOSPITAL**

**LUCAS AND PEYTON GET MARRIED IN A SMALL CEREMONY**

**HALEY TALKS TO BROOKE**

**HALEY MAKES A BRUTAL DISCOVERY**

**HALEY TALKS TO NATHAN**


	11. Chapter 11

Haley was so glad that Jamie was going home. She wanted him to come home. She had a little welcome home party at the house. She didn't want Nathan there, but she had invited him for Jamie. She was going to try as hard as she could to avoid him.

When she and Jamie arrived at the house, Lucas was there helping Jamie into the house. "Thanks Luke." Haley said as Jami was walking into the house.

"And I told Nathan not to talk to you." Lucas assured her.

"Thanks." Haley said as she entered the house. She immediately went to the bathroom and puked. She saw Nathan. She had been puking for a few days. She thought back to when the last time she had sex. It _was _possible she was pregnant. She shook that thought out of her head. She couldn't be. She couldn't. She was safe. She just wanted to be with her son. She wasn't ready to handle a new baby.

She sucked up her tears and went back to the living room. She didn't see Jamie. She looked everywhere. She finally saw him outside, playing with Nathan. She smiled at this. She saw Lucas out there with them too. She laughed when she saw Nathan pick up Jamie and bring him to the hoop where he could make a slam dunk.

"Cute, huh?" Haley jumped when she heard Peyton next to her. "Jamie told you?"

Haley looked over at Peyton. "Yeah. I know. And this will sound really horrible, but you don't happen to have a pregnancy test with you, do you?"

"Yeah, I-" Peyton stopped mid sentence and jumped up and down. "You're pregnant. I am so happy for you."

"I'm not. Stop jumping!" Haley yelled. She sighed heavily. "I don't want to be pregnant. If I am, I'll have to figure out who the father is."

"You don't know." Haley looked at her with angry eyes. "You don't know. I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

"You can. Give me that test."

That morning, Nathan woke up and he took his shower. He had his breakfast. He also went for his jog. The last her did before he sulked, was walk through his son's room. It was filled with a basketball theme. And he thought of the greatness that his could do, if only he could talk and get Haley to forgive him. He was sent a text that said he could go to Jamie's welcome home party. He was happy when he found out he would be able to see his son.

Haley was now waiting three minutes to find out if she was having either Nathan Scott's baby or Chase Adams' baby. She was pacing around in her bedroom and Peyton was watching her. "You know, if you pace around long enough, you may actually be able to turn back time."

"I don't think you know the extent of this. If I-" she turned when she heard her fate calling her. She turned the little stick and-.

When everyone left, she tucked Jamie in for his nap. She heard her doorbell ring and it was Brooke. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with you. Is that okay?"

Haley thought it over. "Fine. We just have to be quiet. Jamie's taking his nap." Brooke nodded as she entered Haley's abode. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't waste any time, do you? Nice place."

"Thanks. Again I ask, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you about Nathan."

"I really don't need to hear about this. Really."

"No. Haley James, you should hear this." Haley rolled her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me with either. I know how you must feel right now."

"You have no idea how I feel right now."

"I think I do." Brooke said, sitting down on the stool next to her. "You feel like you can't be with him because of who he is."

"That's not the reason." Haley said.

"Then tell me."

"I shouldn't even be talking to you. I mean, I loathe girls like you and now I'm one of you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you sleep with a guy once and then you get pregnant so you feel like you're obligated to be with him."

"I was never pregnant."

"Okay, minus the pregnancy. But you slept with him and you two figured it was fate and decided to take a chance and date." Haley said all in one breath.

"I should go." Brooke said heading toward the door. "But if helps any, I've always been jealous of you. Nathan always said that our relationship would end. That he would leave me for his brother's best friend. I hated you for being the eye of his obsession. I should have known that he when he told me he wanted kids, he had sex with you. Good luck."

When Jamie woke up from his nap, he went to his mother's room and she was on the phone with his Uncle Lucas. "Hey Mama. Who was that?"

"That was your uncle Lucas. Come on. We have to go get you in your little suit. Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton were so excited that you're okay, that they wanted to get married tomorrow. So they are."

"Okay. Can you help me?"

Haley and Jamie arrived at the church the next day, a little late. She was expecting a phone call from the doctor. The test was negative, but she wanted to make sure. Haley was the maid of honor, so she stood right next to Peyton. Jamie was the best man, so he stood next to Lucas. About halfway through the ceremony, Haley's phone began to ring.

"Sorry." Haley said getting her phone. "It's important." Haley went a few feet away to answer it. "Hello doctor."

_"Hello Miss James. I would just like to say congratulations. You're pregnant. The second date was your conception."_

"Thank you." Haley said. She hung up her phone and collapsed. Everyone gasped and rushed to her. Peyton knelt down beside her. "Haley, you okay?"

Haley sat up slowly. "I'm fine. I'm just-" Haley stood up slowly. "Let's get on with the ceremony." Peyton held Haley's hand as she brought her over to the chairs. "Sit down. I need you to sit. Tell me why after I get married." Haley nodded and watched as her best friend got married. She looked so happy.

After the ceremony, Haley waited in the bedroom for Peyton. "Hey." Peyton said as she came into her room. She closed the door. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry. Do you at least know who the father is?"

Haley nodded. "You're brother-in-law."

Peyton winced. "I am so sorry." She hugged her. "I'm so sorry. Are you going to tell him?"

Haley pushed Peyton away. "I don't know. I mean, I think I should. But part of me-. I don't know anymore."

"You need to tell him."

"Why? I didn't tell him the first time."

"You didn't know the first time. But you know now. You do know. And you should tell him."

"Peyton, I don't know if I can. I just don't know."

"Haley, if you don't, you might regret it."

Haley thought about this for a minute. She knew Peyton was right. But she didn't want to confess to it. She didn't want to be pregnant. "I don't know if I want this. I mean, I'm happy with Jamie."

"And you'll be even happier with this baby." Haley nodded.

Later that night, Haley asked Nathan to come over. She needed to tell him that she was pregnant. "Hey." Haley said as she let Nathan in. "I'm glad you came."

"Why did you want me here?"

"I need to discuss some stuff with you." Haley said gesturing toward the couch.

"Like what?" Nathan asked sitting down next to Haley. "What's going on?"

"First off, I know that you're Jamie's father."

"You know?" He couldn't believe that she knew.

"Yeah, I know. And that's just part of it. I'm pregnant."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN FREAKS OUT**

**HALEY TELLS LUCAS**

**NATHAN CONFIDES IN BROOKE**

**NATHAN PROPOSES TO HALEY**

**NALEY TELL JAMIE BOTH PRIECES OF NEWS**


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan stood up as soon as he heard this piece of news. "What? I mean how is this possible? We were protected."

"I know." Haley said still sitting down. "But they only work like 97% of the time." She said it more like a statement.

"What? What? What?!! Well they should put that on the box!!!" Nathan was totally freaking out.

"They do." Haley said. She really wanted to calm him down.

"No they don't." He said. He left the house. Haley waited and came back with Lucas. Lucas looked confused as to what was happening. "Watch Jamie." He grabbed Haley and they went off to the store. He dragged her to the healthcare isle. He looked to find any box of condoms. He found one and he searched the back. He couldn't find it. He looked to the front. "Well they should put it in huge block letters!" He looked around the store. "Sorry." He looked at Haley and took her hand and brought her to an empty isle. He called the number on the back. "Hello, yeah. I have a complaint."

Haley left and let Nathan complain to the condom company. She looked down the novel isle. She wanted to pick up something to read. She hadn't read anything in a while. She found a silly little book. _101 Ways to tell your child you're pregnant. _She also found another funny little book. _50 Ways to tell a child where babies come from. _She laughed knowing she should get them and find out some ways to tell Jamie what's going on. She knew she had to tell him but she didn't know how she was going to tell him.

She saw Nathan come up behind her. "I just got myself a job." He looked at what she was staring at and gave her hand a squeeze. "We should tell him. He needs to know. I'm sure he'll be excited to be a big brother."

Haley turned to Nathan. "I'm his mother, I'll tell him."

"I'm his father. I could tell him."

Haley scoffed. "You will not tell him." Haley grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car. "Drive me home, and I won't forbid you from seeing your own son." She sat in the passenger seat. Nathan followed suit and sat in the driver's seat. "Did you know?" Haley asked.

Nathan knew what she was talking about. "Yeah, I knew. I knew because of Lucas. I heard him talking that night about how he was proud of the fact that you were waiting until marriage and I saw you drinking and then go up the stairs, I knew I should make my move."

Haley nodded slowly. "Just drive." Haley said as she looked out her window.

When they got to the house, Haley got out and Nathan followed. They got to the door and Haley turned around. "You can't come in here. I really need to talk to Jamie myself, without his father." Haley went inside the house and saw Jamie sitting on Luke's lap watching a movie. She cleared her throat. Jamie turned around and saw his mother. "Hi. You should be in bed. I tucked you in an hour ago. Go to bed." Haley said sternly. She pointed up the stairs to get her point across. "Now!" Jamie ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said getting up. "I was watching a movie and I guess he came down and he hopped on the couch. I didn't realize what time it was. I'm sorry." He saw her face. "What happened?"

"I'm pregnant. And Nathan is the father. And he was like freaking out. And apparently he didn't know that condoms only work 97% of the time."

"What? They should put that on the box."

"Not you too. They do put it on the box. It is on the box. Now, all that's left to do is tell Jamie he's going to be a big brother. I mean, when I tell him, he'll ask the obvious question."

"What question?" Haley raised her eyebrows. "That question. But isn't he going to ask it at some point?"

"Yeah, but not at the age of five. He's too young to even be asking about it. And plus he might hate one of the things I have to say. I think I forbade Nathan from seeing Jamie. I don't want him around…"

"His son? Yeah, Hales his son. He hasn't even asked, so don't worry about it." Haley nodded as Lucas looked at his watch. "I should go. Congrats." He kissed her on the cheek and left the house. Haley sighed as he left.

At Nathan's, he arrived and saw that Brooke was watching television. "I thought you were gone. Guess not."

Brooke turned around on the couch. She smiled up at him. "Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm here for one night only. I was just at FED-EX getting my stuff shipped. What's with you?"

"I'm going to be a dad." Nathan said sitting down next to Brooke.

"I'm confused. Aren't you already a father?"

"Haley's pregnant. And I'm the father."

"Shouldn't you be excited?"

"Not when Haley banned me from seeing my son." Nathan said with his head down. He looked over at Brooke. I have a strange feeling that I won't be in my next child's life."

Brooke looked at her ex with sad eyes. She knew he was hurting, she could tell. She really hated kids, but she was happy when other people had kids. But she knew how much Nathan loved Haley and she knew that he wanted more kids. "I have an idea. An idea where Haley gets the opportunity to not say no?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, ask Haley the question you know will be difficult for her to say no to." Nathan looked at her with confused eyes. Brooke just smirked and raised her eyebrows. "Dum dum de dum. Here comes the bride. All dressed in white."

"Oh. Propose to her just because she's pregnant?"

"Now come on. That's not the only reason. You love her and you want to spend the rest of your life with her don't you?"

"Maybe." Nathan said simply. He looked over at his door when he heard a small knock. He opened it to find his son standing in the middle of the hallway. "Jamie, what are you doing here?"

Jamie just hugged his dad. "Did mama hurt your feelings?"

Nathan let him come in. "Does your mama know you're here?" Jamie shook his head. "I'm calling her. It's late and you can stay here tonight. Go to bed and I'll there to tuck you in soon."

"But-"

"Now, Jamie. I am your father and I'm telling you to go to bed. Now go. I'll bring you to mom's after breakfast tomorrow."

At Haley's, she went to check on Jamie and he wasn't there. She looked in the bathroom and all around the house and he wasn't there. She called Lucas.

_"Hello Haley, what's going on?"_

"I need to know if Jamie is with. Is he there Lucas?"

_"No, I'm sorry. He's not."_

Haley hung up and her phone rang. "Hello."

_"It's Nathan."_

"Did you take Jamie from my home?"

_"No, but he did come to my apartment. He's fine and unharmed. It's late, so I'm just going to put him to bed and then I'll be there with him in the morning after breakfast."_

"Okay, thank you."

The next morning, Haley woke up early and took a shower. She made herself a small breakfast and took her prenatal vitamins. She then threw everything up. That was the one thing she hated about pregnancy, well one of the things. She got up to answer the door when the bell rang. It was Nathan with Jamie. "Hi." She said wiping her mouth. She bent down to hug her son. "I missed you so much. Don't ever do that to me again. Now, go upstairs." She got back up and let Nathan in. "Thanks."

"Yeah, sit down and- we need to talk." Haley did so and gasped when he got down on one knee. "Haley, I know you may think that I'm only doing this because you're pregnant, but you're wrong. I love you. I have been since I saw you, with a little puke on your chin. Kind of ironic, you have a little-" He wiped her chin with the paper towel that was on the counter. "Ironic that you have throw up on your chin now, or did." He took out the ring he had bought for her.

"It's beautiful. When did you get it?"

"That's what Jamie and I were doing the day he got attacked. We were looking at rings. And Jamie picked this one out." He placed it on her finger. "Will you marry me?"

Haley laughed and nodded. "Yes. I'll marry you." She kissed him "I love you."

"What's going on?" Jamie asked coming into the kitchen.

"Well." Haley started. "We have some news to tell you. First, daddy and I are getting married."

Second, you're going to be a big brother." Nathan finished.

Jamie jumped up and down and hopped on his father. "Yay!"

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

**NALEY GET MARRIED**

**THEY FIND THE SEX OF THE BABY**

**SOMEONE COMES BACK TO TOWN**


	13. Chapter 13

Nathan woke up to the sound of the toilet flushing. He looked to his side of the bed and saw it was empty. He got up and went into the bathroom and held her hair and rubbed her back as she had yet another round of the morning sickness. He hated that he put her through this. And this was for the second time. He hated it so much that he wasn't there the first time. But he was so glad he could be here for her this time.

"Thanks." Haley said as she flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth. She got up and lay on the bed. She held her stomach. "This is the worst part of pregnancy."

"I thought it was the birth that was the worst part." Nathan said as he lay next to her.

"Honey, you are so stupid." Haley said with emphasis on the last word as she jabbed him in the stomach. "The birth is the worst part of delivery."

"Okay." Nathan got up and stretched. "I will wake up the boy and sent him off to his favorite Uncle Luke's house."

"You know, I have a feeling that today will be the worst day of my life."

"Why because you have last minute wedding details to thrash out with Peyton?"

Haley shook her head and laid her hands on her ever growing stomach. "No, because I just have a feeling that something will go wrong. "

"I don't think any bad will happen."

"You don't have mother's intuition. Go get Jamie while I take a shower, buddy boy."

Nathan laughed and got dressed and woke up Jamie and helped him put on his clothes. And when he went back to his bedroom, he saw his wife picking out her clothes for the day. "So, I'll be back babe. See you in a few."

"I love you."

"Yeah, I do too." Haley said ignoring him. "See you."

In the shower, Haley was thinking about the last few months. The last six months to be exact. So much had happened. She was pregnant for the second time. Which she loved, but she hated the morning sickness and the constant going to the bathroom and the cravings. She loved waking up every morning and seeing her stomach just a tad bit bigger than the night before.

But she wished she could have told Chase. She hadn't talked to him since she found out she was pregnant. And she knew she had to tell him. She had to break up with him. But she didn't know the right words to do it.

When she got out of the shower, she got dressed and went to go make breakfast for herself and Nathan. As she was eating, she was writing some more wedding details. She'd always wanted a big wedding, but somehow, being someone in the limelight, and having a superstar boyfriend, she knew that the paparazzi would be all over the wedding. She didn't want that. So, she had been planning a small wedding, one where no paparazzi comes.

She jumped when she felt someone's hand on her but. "Hey baby."

Haley's eyes widened. "Hi Chase. What's going on?" Haley looked down to see if her pregnant stomach was showing, it wasn't showing. Thank god. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to propose." Haley's eyes became wider.

"Why? I mean, I'm perfectly happy not being married." Lie. She did want to be married, just not to him. "I really don't want to be married."

"Yes you do. I know you. And what's this?" He said pointing to the book Haley was writing in. He flipped through it.

"I'm sorry." Haley said. She held her stomach. She stood up and showed off her stomach. "Ta-da."

"Wow." He hugged Haley. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Chase, I think you got it wrong. We-"

"Honey, I'm home." Nathan said as he opened the door. "Chase. Haley, what is Chase doing here? In our house?"

"Your house?" Chase accused pointing at him. "This isn't your house basketball star buddy boy. Now, get out."

"Nathan, I'll take care of it." Haley said. She turned to Chase. "Chase, I am getting married. To Nathan. And I am pregnant, with Nathan's child. And Jamie is Nathan's kid. And I want you out of our house and out of our lives."

He just looked at Nathan. "I guess I should have known. It was always there. You've always loved him. I should have broken up with you when I had the chance. The night after I saw that kiss."

Haley nodded. "Could you please leave?" Haley said looking down at her feet. "Please."

"Okay." He said and he went over to Nathan. He just looked up and down at him. "Just- uh. Treat her right."

Nathan nodded and was very surprised when Chase held out his hand. Nathan just took it and shook. Chase jerked him and whispered in his ear. "If you ever hurt her and I find out, I will kill you, and not the, I-will-just-give-you-a-black-eye kind of kill. I will get a gun and shoot you."

Nathan just nodded and waited for Chase to leave. "That guy is crazy. He just threatened to kill me. He's such a jackass."

"Stop calling him that. I took his virginity. Lighten up. He loves me to death. But I love you to death and I want a small wedding." Haley said that last part fast.

"Okay, we'll have a small wedding. Whatever you want. As long as you still want me as your husband."

"Of course I still want to marry you." Haley had wide eyes now. "It's just with us being us; I figure we could use a break from camera men on that day. Kind of like Peyton had."

Nathan nodded. "Good idea. You ready to find out the sex of the baby today?"

Haley smiled and nodded. "I hope it's a girl. I mean I will be happy regardless, but I already have a boy and I want a girl. What do you want?"

"I want a healthy child." Haley crossed her arms and looked at him like 'What's the real answer.' "Okay, I want a girl. A little girl, just like you." Haley blushed at this comment. "I love it when you blush." This caused Haley to blush some more.

"Let's just go."

At the hospital, Haley was rubbing her stomach with her right hand as Nathan held her left hand. "I love you, and the baby."

"Is that the only reason you love me?"

"Of course not." Nathan said. Even though she was joking, he still didn't want her to think of him as only being with her just because she was pregnant. Before he knew it, the doctor had called them in and he was hearing the heartbeat of his child. He looked at the doctor. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Nathan asked, he really wanted to know.

"It's a girl. Congratulations."

Haley looked over at Nathan. "You got your wish."

Nathan kissed the top of her nose. And he saw her smiling face. "Yours too."

Haley and Nathan took the ultrasound that the doctor gave them and headed to the car. Once they were at home Haley spoke. "Are you ready to get married?"

"Tomorrow. I want to get married tomorrow. I mean, I can fly in your parents and siblings here overnight. And I can get my parents here if you want. I don't want. I'd rather have just Lucas there as my family. Him and Jamie."

Haley kissed him. Tonight. Now even. I mean, I just want you, Jamie, Lucas and Peyton there." Haley couldn't believe she was saying this. Before she knew it, in the blink of an eye, she and Nathan were standing in front of the church, her son dressed in his little suit, Nathan and Lucas in tuxes. Peyton had a beautiful lavender dress on and she had a gorgeous maternity dress on. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

Nathan couldn't believe it either. He had wanted this since he first saw her first day of senior year. He had tried to ask her out all the time and he wanted to ask her but he was too scared she would reject him.

"You may now kiss the bride."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY AND NATHAN HAVE A HONEYMOON**

**HALEY TALKS ABOUT HER FIRST PREGNANCY**

**NATHAN DISCUSSES HIS CRUSH ON HER**

**BROOKE SHOWS UP AS A HOUSE GUEST **


	14. Chapter 14

_QUOTES OF THE DAY:_

_**JAMES: What's the problem?  
QUINN: He called me a science nerd!  
LOGAN: 'Cause you ARE a science nerd!  
Quinn: better than being a vacuums cretin.  
Logan: I've never even used a vacuum! That's girl's work!  
Quinn: You're just jealous you're not as smart as a vacuum  
Michael: this fun. What do guys think of the word bicycle?  
James: oh god.  
Quinn: see you made James leave  
Logan: why don't you leave  
Quinn: why should I leave I was here first  
Logan: no you weren't, we both got here at the same time.  
Quinn: If you were a gentleman you would leave!  
Logan: Well, if you were a gentleman you would leave!  
Quinn: I can't be a gentleman, I'm a girl you ninny!  
Logan: Hey! I've never babysat kids in my life!  
Michael: Hey hey hey hey hey!! Cheese and rice! You guys sound like an old married couple!  
Logan: C-Couple?  
Quinn: W-Why would we sound like a couple? We don't sound like a couple, we hate each other! We couldn't be further from a couple!**_

**SONG OF THE DAY: **_**You And Me By: Lifehouse**_

__Haley went into the bedroom. She had absolutely nothing on, except her wedding ring. Nathan's jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was absolutely glowing. He couldn't take it. He needed her. He took off the boxers he had on and walked up to her and kissed her lips hard. His lips traveled down to her neck and back down her spine. He caressed her big stomach as he kissed her. He couldn't believe how much it had grown.

The first time he met her, he knew this day would come. Even though he was only 17, he fell in love with her. And he was so happy the first time they made love. It hurt him so much to have her leave the morning after. But that was the past. And this was the present. He was ravishing his wife.

"That feels so good." Haley moaned. Her head was spinning with emotion. She couldn't believe the sensation that Nathan was giving her. He could do wiles with his mouth. And what he was doing was literally driving her mad. She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him off her. And she positioned herself on the bed.

Since she was pregnant, they had to use different sexual positions, even though their favorite position was missionary. They had to try different. She was on all fours and he came up behind her. He entered her slowly and went to her ear. "We can do the missionary right after this."

"We can?" Haley asked as her head went back as her first orgasm came into place. "That was fast."

"It's the hormones. They come awful fast now." Nathan kissed her neck and kept thrusting slowly, making sure to be gentle with her. He exited her and gently flipped her over. He took her feet and put them on his chest and leaned a bit and entered her. "This is our new missionary. I read it online. Are you happy now?"

All Haley could do was nod. She loved the feeling of Nathan inside her and the fact that she and he were pregnant together and having a baby soon. She was so excited to have another child with him. She was so happy with him and she knew he loved her back.

"Nathan, I love you so much." Haley's eyes were wide and sparkling.

Nathan hit his orgasm at the same time she hit her second. He let out of her and they both covered up with a single sheet. They cuddled together for a bit before falling asleep.

The next morning, Haley woke up to hear Nathan in the shower. She heard her phone ring and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey Hales."_

It was Lucas. "What's wrong? Is Jamie okay?"

_"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"_

"No, what's going?"

_"Jamie has a fever and—"_

Lucas didn't have time to finish his sentence. Haley hung up and she got dressed as soon as possible. She was in such a hurry she forgot to tell Nathan or even write him a note.

When Nathan came out of the shower, he saw that his new wife was gone. He looked around the hotel room and she wasn't there. He wondered if she went to go get breakfast. He figured that and got dressed.

When he'd seen that a few hours had passed by he decided to check out and make his way home. And he saw Haley making her way to the kitchen. "Hi wifey. You left me again."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry, I completely forgot about you." Haley said as she stirred the soup she was making. She was so preoccupied on Jamie she completely forgot about him.

"Nice to know you still love me." Nathan said sarcastically.

Haley eyed him up and down. "Very funny; it is so nice to know that you don't even care why I left."

"Why did you leave?" Nathan asked.

"You'll be happy to know that your son has the flu. And he threw up all over your car. I'm making soup right now. It should be ready in a few minutes."

"Is Jamie alright? Where is he?"

"I just put him to bed. Poor boy; I hate to see him sick."

"Do you need me to pick up anything?"

"Get the gunk out of the back seat of your car?" Haley asked. "Lucas is getting the rest of the stuff your son asked for." Haley turned off the stove and put the cover on the pot. "I'm sorry we had to cut our 'honeymoon' short."

"No." Nathan shook his head. "Jamie comes first. And so does Eva." Nathan said. He had come over and was rubber her stomach.

Haley scrunched up her nose. "Please don't say like Eva Longoria Parker. It'll be really weird for me to say we named our daughter after s television housewife. How about the name Tennile?" Nathan shook his head. "And why not? It's a very unique name."

"No, we'll pick out baby names some other time when our child is closer to coming out.

"Nathan that's three months away."

"That's a long time from now Haley. we have plenty of time."

"Well you've never been pregnant before, have you." Haley was starting to get very angry. She walked to the door when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened and immediately closed it. "It's for you." She walked by him and stopped him from answering the door. "Take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"I'm doing laundry. I need your shirt." Nathan rolled his eyes and he obliged by taking off his shirt and handing it to her.

He went to the door and opened it. "Hey Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and here I am. Also, Chase told me to come here and find out some news. What's he talking about?"

"I don't know; why don't you come in while I get another shirt." He didn't have to go very far. The basket on the coffee table was filled with unfolded laundry and he grabbed a t-shirt from the top and put it on. "Sit down." He pointed to the couch.

"Thanks. I have a question. Why did your girlfriend— mother of your child— or whatever she is to you. It doesn't matter. Why did she slam the door in my face? I know it's been a while since I've shown up, but is she mad?"

"We were just talking about ba—" Nathan was about to tell her, but he didn't. He thought she would be upset. "We were just talking. And I guess she got angry at something I said."

"Hi bitch." Haley said as came back into the living room. She grabbed the seat next to her husband and started folding laundry. "Nathan I was thinking of having Brooke stay with us. That way you two could catch up on old times."

"Is Jamie still asleep?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, he's snoring." Haley said with a smile on her face. "It's so cute."

"I should say congratulations. Maybe that's what Chase was talking about. Do you know the sex of the baby?"

Haley nodded. "What do you think of the name Tennile?" Haley asked Brooke.

"It's a unique name. Does it mean anything?"

"I looked it up online and it means little star. And that's what I want her to be."

"Why don't you just call her Star?" Brooke asked. "It sounds pretty and you'd have her own song."

"I like it." Nathan said helping Haley with the laundry.

"I'm sure you do." Haley said under her breath. "Nathan, could you check on Jamie. I need to talk to Brooke."

"Sure." Nathan kissed Haley's temple and left the room so the girls could talk.

"What are you doing here? Nathan and I are married. You can't have him."

"I know. I don't want him. He regrets it, you know?" Brooke confessed. "He wished he was there for Jamie and he wants so much to be there when— whatever you name her gets here. Tell me about your first pregnancy."

"When I first found out, I was so stunned. I thought about abortion. But when I had my first sonogram, I instantly fell in love. And even though I didn't have the father, I had Lucas and he and I was glad to have him especially when I went into labor."

"I have a feeling that he delivered little Jamie."

Haley nodded her head. "He did. Jamie was actually named after Lucas. That why I knew Jamie would always have a father figure. That's all I want for Jamie. To- to have a father.

"He does."

"I know that, but I still feel like— my mother instincts are telling me that he'll leave. His father did the same thing and he might take after him."

"He won't. If I know Nathan and I do, he would die before he actually left his family. He loves you enough to have married you. That should count for something."

"It doesn't."

Haley jumped when Lucas rushed through the door. "Jamie just texted me; are you having the baby?"

"Did you ever think that Jamie doesn't have a cell phone?"

"He doesn't?" Lucas checked his phone and found he had another text. "I'll just drop this stuff off and be on my way." He went up to his nephew's room and dropped off the toy he had bought for him and then he headed toward where Nathan said to meet him. "What is it?"

Nathan pulled him into his and Haley's room and closed the door. "Brooke's here."

Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah, I saw her down there. What's she doing here?"

"She's staying here. Haley's idea." Nathan shrugged. He just never could say no to her. She was just that kind of girl. She had this innocent feature— that even if she was pregnant, if she told you she was a virgin, he'd believe her. "And I'm worried that Haley might find out some things I don't exactly want her to know."

"But marriage is all about no secrets. You'll have to tell her some way or another. Either you or your ex fiancé who's with her right now."

Nathan sat down on the bed. "I have a crush on Haley." Nathan confessed to his brother.

"Well, I hope so, she's your wife."

"This is no joking matter Lucas. When we were juniors in high school, I had a crush on Haley. Now at the time, I didn't' even know who she was, but when I saw her I loved her from the start."

"You did?" Nathan nodded. "Is there from something else?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, there is. I'm afraid she'll reject me once she finds out what she can't know."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY AND NATHAN DISCUSS BABY NAMES**

**BROOKE TELLS HALEY NATHAN'S SECRET**

**PS. BY THE WAY, I HATED THE FACT THAT HALEY YELLED AT JAMIE IN TONIGHT'S EPISODE. AND THE BURNING PIANO AND SHE WANTED TO CALL HER MOM. SHE NEEDS PROFESSIONAL HELP.**

**PPS. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK NATHAN'S SECRET SHOULD BE? LET ME KNOW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

****

Darrin

As Haley was checking on Jamie, she couldn't help but feel insecure around Brooke. She was skinny and she was a blimp. She saw her son sleeping and couldn't help but smile. He must have been tuckered out. She sneaked in and checked his forehead. He still had a fever. She kissed his head and went across the hall to her room. She sat on the bed and laid back on it.

**: I have an aunt who thinks she's a lighthouse. And whenever it rains, she insists on climbing on the garage roof to warn the sailors.  
****Samantha****: How do you know she isn't a lighthouse?**

"You look like you need a Pina Colada. With alcohol. Do you think maybe you could have the baby soon so I can have a drinking partner?"

Haley sat up and smiled sarcastically at Brooke. "Would this be before or after you slept with my husband?"

"What are you talking about? The only time I slept with Nathan was when he was my boyfriend. I swear. I've got cobwebs down there where as you have a baby making device."

"Brooke, do you want something? Or can I still be in the process of creating a child for the world?"

Brooke wondered what Nathan saw in Haley. She was rude and sarcastic. But she wasn't with Nathan anymore and so it didn't matter anymore. "When was the last time you had some junk food and pigged out?"

"I don't know."

"Let's have a girl's night out. I mean you're about to pop out a kid in like a day or two. Don't you want to have some fun?"

"I have Jamie."

"He has a father." Brooke pointed out. She didn't understand why mother never wanted to go out. I mean weren't they tired of crying and running noses. But she wasn't a mother and she wasn't too sure she would be.

"I think it's a good idea." Nathan said from the door way.

"Nathan finally agrees with me on something. Come on Haley. Even Nathan thinks it's a good idea. Just one fast food joint, it'll be fast; hence fast food."

Haley thought about it for a few minutes. "Fine. But Peyton is coming with me. And Lucas is staying here with Jamie. Jamie will be more comfortable with Lucas here."

"But I'm his father. Shouldn't he be more comfortable with me than with his Uncle Lucas?"

Haley got up and waddled over to Nathan. "Lucas is coming over." She went downstairs and picked up the phone.

_"Hey Hales; how's little man? Is he okay?"_

"He's fine. Thank you. I was wondering if Peyton would be up for a girl's night. Brooke mentioned it and Nathan said it was a good idea, so."

_"Actually, Peyton mentioned it this afternoon. So I don't think she'll abject to it."_

"Good. Um, so I was also wondering if you would come over and help Nathan with Jamie. I mean, I think Jamie would be more comfortable with you."

Lucas knew why Haley would ask him to take care of Jamie. He knew all of the secrets for Jamie when he's sick. _"Sure. I'll be there soon."_

Haley hung up the phone and turned toward Nathan and Brooke. "They'll be here soon. I should change." She stopped by Nathan and looked up at them. "When I get back, we'll discuss baby names." Haley said with a smile and walked fast past them. When she came back down, Peyton and Lucas had come in and Lucas had a bag full of stuff only Haley knew what it was.

"Oh my god, the sick bag. Jamie will totally love you for it." Haley hugged him. "Do you remember the throw up trick?" Haley whispered in his ear. Lucas just nodded when they broke apart.

"So, let's go." Brooke said. "We can take my car." Brooke led the way to her car.

Once they had arrived at the restaurant, they got seated right away. "So, Haley; how's the pregnancy going?"

Haley looked at Brooke and swallowed the water she had in her mouth. "It's going good." Haley looked at Peyton. She then looked at Brooke. "What's the real reason why you asked me here? Cause I know it ain't because you want to play nice. Now I know you and Nathan are keeping a secret from me. Now tell me what it is."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I promised Nathan."

"Brooke, when has that stopped you. Now tell me. I really want to know." Haley's hand was gripping Brooke's.

"I can't tell you. Maybe if you get me drunk, I'll tell you."

* * *

"Mommy." Lucas and Nathan look up when they hear Jamie.

"That's my cue." Nathan got up and grabbed the medicine left on the counter and a spoon. Nathan walked into his son's room. "How are you feeling buddy?" He checked his forehead and he still had a fever. "Okay. It's time to take your medicine."

"No. Mamma and Uncle Luke never make me take medicine. I don't need it."

Nathan sat on the bed. "I don't care. I am your father and I say you need medicine." Jamie just shook his head and blocked his mouth with his hand and Nathan just left to go downstairs. Lucas was waiting by the counter and a bowl of applesauce.

"Can I have the medicine?" Lucas asked. Nathan gave it to him. "See, he doesn't like taking medicine. So Haley and I mix it in applesauce. It's when he's sick is when he gets cherry applesauce and he loves it. So, that's how we get him to take his medicine."

"I guess that's what Haley meant by secrets."

"It's okay, you haven't been in his life long enough to know these things." He went up stairs to give Jamie his applesauce."

* * *

"Brooke, tell me his secret." Haley's hand was still etched in Brooke's skin. "Please."

Brooke sighed and pried Haley's hand off hers. "Fine, I will tell you. "When we were in high school, Nathan took drugs. And he also had a baby in high school with some girl."

"What?" Haley starred off into space. "I don't know Nathan at all. I mean, who the hell did I marry?"

Haley and Brooke came home and Haley told Lucas that they dropped Peyton off at the house. Brooke left to retire for the evening.

"Nathan." Haley said. "I think we should discuss names for the baby."

Nathan sat on the couch and brought her down with him. "So, what are you thinking? What name do you want?"

"I was thinking Jarah. It means sweet like honey. And if she's my daughter, she will be sweet."

"I like Jayne. It means glorious. I mean I'm guessing we're going with a theme of 'J' names." Haley nodded. "Jemma also means sweet like honey."

Haley nodded. "We'll think about it. Can I ask you a question?" Nathan nodded. "Have you ever taken drugs?"

Nathan shook his head. "I haven't. I've never taken drugs. Where did that come from?"

"No reason. Just curious is all."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY AND PEYTON FINISH HALEY'S RECORD**

**JAIME GETS BETTER**

**LUCAS, JAMIE, AND NATHAN FLY TO THE CHAMIONSHIP GAME**


	16. Chapter 16

**RORY: Oh, I'm sorry! **

**LORELAI: You're sorry, I'm sorry. **

**RORY: I was so mixed up. **

**LORELAI: I should have pulled you out of there. **

**RORY: I was stupid! **

**LORELAI: No, I was stupid! **

**RORY: I was more stupid! **

**LORELAI: Uh, boy, time to get you back to Yale! **

**RORY: I love you, Mom. **

**LORELAI [sniffles, holding her tight]: Oh, kid, you have no idea. **

Haley had no clue why Nathan had to lie to her. She asked him a serious question and he completely ignored it. She didn't want him to lie to her. But she put that behind her. She was putting Jamie to bed. He was finally over the flu and she was glad about it. She hated it when he was sick. He didn't feel good and he couldn't run around.

"Hi, Haley I was wondering if you'd like a mock tail?" She looked like she needed one.

What the hell was a mock tail? And if it was anything like a cocktail, she'd have ten years worth in one sitting.

"It's like a cocktail, only no alcohol. But it tastes just like the real thing. Trust me. My young models love them."

"I would love one." Haley took Brooke's hand and they walked down the stairs. Haley sat on the couch and waited for Brooke to be finished with her drink.

"A gin martini." Brooke handed it to her. "Drink up. You need it before you pop out little no name there."

"This takes just like a gin martini." Haley said after she took a sip. "I definitely need some real alcohol though." Haley sighed. "I'm gonna miss my boys when they leave. But it'll give me time to finally finish my record."

"I can do some shopping." Brooke looked at Haley who was just looking in her drink glass. "You okay?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Nathan lied to me. We don't have a name for the baby yet."

"What do you want to name her?"

"Jarah or Jemma. I mean, I want a theme of 'j' names. And I like Jarah James Scott.

"That sounds really great. JJS. Cute initials."

"Yeah. I love Nathan, but I don't think Nathan wants a girl with a 'j' name."

"Who cares what he wants?" Haley jerked her head up. "You're carrying her for nine months. You deserve to name her. How about Jewel Brooke Scott." Haley glared at Brooke. "Fine, pick a different muddle name. But she will be really honored to have my name as her middle name."

"I should go to bed." Haley handed Brooke her glass and went upstairs.

The next morning Haley woke up early with a small pain in her lower abdomen. Nathan woke up and put his arm on her lower back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just Braxton Hicks. I had them with Jamie. Believe me; I know what real labor is." Haley was sure it was only Braxton Hicks. Otherwise, Nathan would have leave while she was in labor or just had the baby. She wanted him to be there when their second child was born.

"Are you sure?" Nathan didn't want her to have the baby in their bed. "We can go to the hospital."

"Nathan, its Braxton Hicks contractions. I'm sure of it." Haley sighed when the pain subsided. "It's fine. I'm fine. I'm gonna go wake up our son. He has a big day ahead of him. He's going with his daddy and uncle to the Detroit game."

"Why don't I make you some pancakes and you can wake up our son." Nathan gave her a kiss and helped her out of bed.

When Nathan left and Jamie left, Haley went over to the studio to record her last two songs for the album.

"I will be so glad when we finish this. It's been almost a year."

"Yeah. I'm like the best boss ever. I let you take your time with the album. And it's perfect. But are you sure you want to record your last song now? I mean you're due in just a few days."

"Peyton, I'll be fine. Okay. I think I know my body. And baby won't be making her appearance until her dad comes home from his winning championship game, which I will be watching at your house because my house is such a mess."

"Take a breath mama James Scott. Don't want to deliver in your place of work?"

"Thank you. But I think I'm good with this. I'll record my last two songs and we can go home and order some Chinese food, Tai food, Italian food, and Mexican food."

"Okay, enough small talk; go to warm up your singing voice." Peyton said with a smile. Haley went up to the microphone and poured her heart out. **LITTLE CHILDREN BY: EVERLY**

_I dreamed of a devil last night _  
_He tempted me with a wicked tongue and a rough hand _  
_Saying "it's alright, honey it's alright _  
_You can leave that man" _  
_When I woke my head was spinning _  
_As I recalled all of the things he said _  
_Made me feel less of a woman _  
_Making me feel like a whore instead _

_And I, I won't be going to my grave _  
_I've got a lot to live for _  
_I won't be rocking in my faith _  
_I got a lot to hope for _  
_Dreamed of a devil last night _****

_Amazing such a little thing can get in your head _  
_Saying "it's alright, honey it's alright _  
_You can stay in my bed, stay in my bed, stay here in my-" _  
_No, no, no, no, no _

_I won't be going to my grave _  
_I've got a lot to live for _  
_I won't be rocking in my faith _  
_I've got a lot to hope _  
_I'm not going to my grave _  
_I got a lot to live for _

_Little children _  
_Going in circles _  
_He will sing you lullabies _  
_Little children _  
_Rest your heads _  
_No more monsters, no more devils _  
_You are not who the wicked call you _

_(Pure and peace and strong and joy) _  
_(Pure and peace and strong and joy) _  
_All you little children _  
_Oh you little children _

_Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack _  
_All dressed in black, black, black _  
_With silver buttons, buttons, buttons _  
_All down her back, back, back_  
**  
**

** AND RUNNING BY: NO DOUBT.**

**Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side**

Me  
I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most  
I'm so sorry that I'm falling  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love

Chorus:  
Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated

Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up

Repeat chorus twice

(The future¡ )

Repeat chorus  


Haley was so tired. She'd done two songs. And believe you me; it's takes a lot out of you.

Nathan was in his hotel room sulking.

"What is with you?" Lucas asked Nathan. Nathan had to be at the arena in 10 minutes. He was two minutes away. "You're about to play a championship game. Plus you have your son with you. How could you not be excited about this?"

"I'm just not. I would love to have Haley here with me. Or at least know she's not about to go into labor any second."

"She'll be fine. If I know Haley, if she does go into labor, she won't start pushing until the second you're in the room. She tried to hold Jamie in until I was in the delivery room."

"Yeah." Nathan said. He got up and kissed his son. "Listen; stay close to Uncle Lucas. Okay, I can't lose you again. I can't afford to." He gave him a huge hug and off he went to his job.

Back at home, Haley was still in a bit of pain but she just figured it was Braxton Hicks. She was so into the game. She saw a glimpse of her son from the stands. She also saw Lucas next to him.

It would only be a few seconds until the Bobcats were the champions. She was so excited. Peyton and Brooke were right next to her. Some person passed Nathan the ball and he put it in the hoop. It went in. The Bobcats were champions.

"Yes. They won!" Brooke and Peyton jumped up from their spots on the couch and started jumping up and down.

Peyton turned to Haley. "Why aren't you excited?" She wasn't celebrating. She didn't even have a smile on her face.

Brooke jerked her head to where Peyton was looking. "Haley? Are you okay?"

"I need to go to the hospital. I think something's wrong."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN GETS A CALL FROM BROOKE**

**PEYTON DRIVES HALEY TO THE HOSPITAL**


	17. Chapter 17

Haley held tight to Peyton's hand as she walked to the car. "I'm scared Peyton." Haley said once inside the car. She knew something was wrong. She wanted to be at the hospital. She needed to be at the hospital.

Peyton looked over at Haley. "I know you are. I'm gonna get you there safely. I promise." She put her hand on top of Haley's. "And I promise my new goddaughter."

Haley smiled and put her other hand on her stomach. "Mama's gonna make sure you're okay."

Brooke watched Peyton and Haley drive away and immediately called Nathan's cell.

_"Haley. We won."_

"It's Brooke." She said. "You need to get home as soon as possible. It's Haley."

_"Is she having the baby?"_

"No, but you need to get here. Peyton just brought her to the hospital. She feels like something is wrong."

_"Okay, we're packing as we speak."_

"Good." Brooke hung up the phone.

Nathan hung up the phone and rushed into Jamie's room. "Hey buddy. We're going home early. Mommy needs us."

"Is she having the baby?"

"Not yet, but she's going to the hospital. Mama needs us." Nathan grabbed his little suitcase. "Why don't you pack your bag and I'll pack mine." He left the room to his brother's. "Hey pack your bag, we're leaving."

Lucas took out his suitcase and put it on the bed. "Done. I never unpack. Is Haley okay?"

"She's fine. She went to the hospital. We need to get home."

Nathan was so frantic that Lucas offered to pay for a cab ride to the airport, even though it was only a few miles away. He knew that Haley might be having the baby, but he wasn't going to get in a panic. He needed to be strong for both himself and Nathan. But especially Jamie. He might be scared or worried for his mom.

"Peyton, the pain stopped." Haley said in the car. They had just stopped at a four-way crossing. She looked up at the red light. "I feel like everyone will be okay. Everyone and everything. "Jarah Jewel Scott." Haley rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes. She rested her head on the back of the seat.

Peyton smiled and looked over at Haley. "I like that name."

"The light is green. That means go." Peyton drove forward but was stopped when a drunk driver drove into them. He hit on the passenger's side, Haley side.

Peyton woke up a few minutes later and immediately saw Brooke by her window, trying to help her out. "I already called 9-1-1."

"Get Haley." Was all Peyton could muster up.

"Her door is stuck. I can't get it open. Plus it's crushed by the car."

"Help me out." Brooke helped pull out her new blonde friend. They both heard sirens in the distance. They looked inside the car to see Haley unconscious. She had a bunch of cuts on her face and arms. "She'll be fine. I've been praying since she had pains."

When the fire department got there, they immediately had to deploy the bag because it didn't deploy. They flattened the tires also. One of the firemen looked inside. "Her legs are encased."

Peyton looked at him with a worried face. "What does that mean?"

"We have to use the Jaws of Life to get her out. We have to stabilize her head neck before we do anything else."

"I'll go in and do it." Brooke said. She was careful not to hurt herself and climbed into the back seat. She listened carefully to the paramedic as he guided her to help Haley.

Peyton tried to call Nathan but he must have been on the plane. She finally got in touch with him. "Nathan, there's been an accident." She was getting her cuts checked out and cleaned. She sprained her wrist but she was praying for Haley and the baby.

On the plane, Nathan was looking out at all the first class passengers and saw his son. He knew he needed to be strong for his son.

Brooke gently took Haley's jaw and held it firmly in place. She grabbed the neck brace that was handed to her.

"Brooke?" Haley said very faintly.

Brooke looked to the paramedic. "She's waking up. Haley, everything is gonna be okay. We're gonna get you out of here."

"My water broke."

Brooke looked down and saw her stained skirt. "Hales?" Brooke saw that Haley's eyes were closed. She also saw blood on her skirt and so did the paramedic.

"She needs fluid." She had to find a vein and stick the needle through. She sighed when she got it in and she pumped the bag. "Haley, it's gonna be fine." Haley was waking up again.

"Is she okay?" Nathan asked. He was so worried about his two girls.

Peyton was as close as she could be the car. She was giving an update on Haley. "So far Haley and Jarah are doing fine. Haley's water did break and—" she was getting an update herself. "Haley's bleeding." Peyton was getting worried herself. She so wanted her and Jarah to be fine."

"Who's Jarah?" Nathan asked.

"Jarah Jewel Scott is your daughter. It's the name Haley picked out."

Brooke grabbed the firemen coats to cover herself and Haley as they cut off the roof. It was noisy and Haley was groaning.

"Haley's they're almost done. It's gonna be fine."

Haley groaned again."I'm having a contraction. It hurts." Haley was in pain and she was crying.

Brooke got Peyton's cell phone. "It's Nathan."

_"Hi, Hales. I love you."_

"I love you too."

_"And I love Jarah."_

They cut the front part of the car out and she was free. Haley was still crying. Brooke had to get out of the car and let the paramedics get her on the stretcher and Brooke was by her side the minute Haley was on it. They rushed her to the ambulance.

"It's gonna be fine, Hales. Auntie Brooke is here." Brooke winced when Haley squeezed her hand so tight.

"I feel the baby coming." Haley said.

"Just hold on ten minutes." The paramedic said.

"I can't. I can feel her coming."

"Unbuckle her." Brooke did as he said so and she helped her up and sat behind her so that Haley could rest on her.

The paramedic moved her legs apart so that he could take a better look. "I can see the head crowning. Haley, I'm gonna need you to push. As hard as you can. Now push."

Haley started pushing and groaning at the same time. In a few minutes they heard the sound of a baby crying. Haley sighed and Brooke looked relieved.

"You did it. I'm so proud of you." Brooke kissed the top of Haley's head.

It was a few hours later when Nathan came running down the hall. He stopped by Brooke when he saw her.

"Where's Jamie?"

"In the waiting room with Luke and Peyton. How's Haley?"

She's fine. They both are. You can go in."

The first thing Nathan saw when he went in the room was Haley holding their daughter. She looked so radiant. "Sorry we couldn't wait. I know much you wanted to be there in the delivery room."

"Don't worry about it." Nathan walked over to his wife and sat by her bedside. She handed him the baby. "Jarah Jewel Scott."

"That's not her name." Haley said. "I changed it. Her name is now; Jarah Miracle-Jewel Scott. Because she's a miracle." She kissed her daughter's head. "She's our miracle. And I love her. And you." She kissed her husband on the lips.

"I love you too." Nathan said when they broke apart.

Jamie came in and sat on his mother's bed with them. "I couldn't wait any longer. Is that my sister?" He saw the pink bundle in his father's arms.

"Yes it is." Haley said. She let Jamie sit on her lap so that he could see his sister. "This is Jarah Miracle-Jewel Scott. What do you think?"

"She's small."

"You were that small once." Haley couldn't believe he was that small. It seemed like just yesterday.

"Can I get a picture?" Lucas asked from the doorway. He couldn't believe how much of family they looked like. They were so picturesque. Haley was no longer a single mother. She had a family and a husband. He wished her the best of luck.

**THE END. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**


End file.
